DESTINO
by jesicullen93
Summary: Si no quieres leer como morí vete, es lo que siempre sabes hacer, dejándome sola en esta oscuridad donde fui consumida por tu maldad, donde aprendí a odiarte Edward Cullen con toda mi alma. Deje de creer en una noche mágica para creer en el destino que me llevo a estar aquí recordando cómo me destruiste y como permití que jugaras conmigo.
1. Chapter 1

DESTINO:

Quisiera decir que esta historia es una donde existe el amor, la felicidad y donde todo es posible si solo lo llegas a creer. Pero esta es la historia de Isabella Swan con un corazón roto, con ilusiones destrozadas y con un amor que intenta olvidar, pero llega el, mi tormento Edward Cullen a complicar a un más mí ya patética vida. Si no quieres leer como morí vete, es lo que siempre sabes hacer, dejándome sola en esta oscuridad donde fui consumida por tu maldad, donde aprendí a odiarte Edward Cullen con toda mi alma.

Deje de creer en una noche mágica para creer en el destino que me llevo a estar aquí recordando cómo me destruiste y como permití que jugaras conmigo.

 _Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes._

 _Capitulo1: quien soy_

Estoy sentada en la banca donde una vez me juraste amarme eternamente y te entregue mi corazón que tonta fui. Era mi primer día de secundaria tenia a mis mejores amigas Rosalie, Ángela y Alice nos conocemos desde que somos una bebes en pañales, mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

Hola – un chico guapo moreno, atlético me saluda y me sonríe de una forma que me deslumbra completamente.

Hola – le respondo tímidamente

Me llamo Jacob Black

Isabella Swan, bella

Bella. – repite y siento las mariposas en mi estómago.

Pasamos todo el día juntos y cada día me enamoro más de él, pero presiento que me esconde algo no sé qué es lo que me oculta pero no me importa porque lo amo irremediablemente. Los años pasaron y acababa de cumplir 15 años cuando él me pidió ser su novia, acepte inmediatamente estaba feliz ya que él era todo para mí, me seducía su rebeldía, sus ojos negros tan penetrantes y sus celos a todos mis amigos hombres que llegue a tener.

En la preparatoria nos separamos, yo le amaba tanto vivía para él, tenía su mejor amigo conmigo y siempre estaban cuidándome que no me involucrara con nadie, pensé que era muy tierno de su parte el preocuparse de mí, entonces en mi segundo año de preparatoria todo inicio, el dejo de llamarme, de buscarme, y yo seguí esperando por él, seguí siendo fiel y su mejor amigo se volvió en mi mejor amigo al que le contaba todo con el que reía con el que lloraba y en una de esas ocasiones en las que yo no sabía que estaba pasando con Jacob acaso ya no me amaba entonces porque no me dejaba libre, tome el celular de seth y ahí estaban mensajes de él, ese día el mato mi alma.

" _guey me acosté con mi vieja, ya es mi novia, sabe moverse en la cama"_

Un mensaje de texto me mostro la realidad de porque él no me buscaba ya, porque otra le ofreció lo que yo no pude, algo dentro de mí se rompió, lo oculte muy bien, mientras me sumergía en las más oscuras de las depresiones.

Estas bien bella?

Si, seth

Jacob me ha preguntado por ti, dice que no le respondes sus llamadas vendrá este fin de semana.

Mentiría si les digo que no me emocione, pero no sabía cómo actuar había pasado tres meses desde que leí su mensaje en el cual desee morir con toda mi alma.

El fin de semana llego y también el. Nos vimos y me beso como si nada hubiera pasado, en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez aquel texto, quise mentirme a mí misma y decir que jamás había pasado, pero no pude y me enfrasque en la peor pesadilla del mundo la venganza.

Esa semana el me llamo todos los días, se comportó cariñoso, tierno, y me enamore más de él, pero yo me puse cortante con él, Jacob Black no se saldría con la suya, son bella Swan no se juega.

Si pensaron que lo deje en el olvido, se equivocaron pues olvide el mensaje y como me utilizaba cuando estaba con él, jamás llegamos a nada intimo porque me daba miedo y el me respetaba o bueno no me creía lo suficiente para estar conmigo en la cama, Jacob Black con esa tez morena que me enloquecía, hacia todo por complacerlo, planeamos un fin de semana juntos, me sentía feliz no sabía que utilizaría, el sábado había llegado, lo espere horas, la mañana se convirtió en tarde y la tarde en noche y mis lágrimas eran mi única compañía.

Me presente el lunes a la prepa todo parecía bien, pero por dentro me sentía destrozada, no pude fingir todos notaron mi tristeza, y callaron nadie hablo sobre lo que me sucedía, mis mejores amigas estaban molestas y no las culpable yo era la tonta que estaba aferrada a Jacob Black él era mi mundo y mi primer amor.

Hola bella. – era seth se veía muy feliz y bronceado, esperen bronceado?

Hola seth

Bella, estas bien?

Si, solo estoy cansada

Si bueno, nuestro fin de semana estuvo muy agitado – dijo moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente, y entonces comprendí la realidad, Jacob Black me había dejado plantada para irse con sus amigos. Bueno una salida de amigos, de hombres está bien no? Él lo necesitaba después no verse en meses. – Emily estuvo increíble, la amo cada día más. – qué? Había ido Emily, ella era la novia de seth desde secundaria se adoraban, entonces comprendí que yo no estuve invitada.

Y Jacob? – tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberlo. – él fue con alguien? – lo vi directamente a los ojos y entonces su silencio me dijo todo, la repuesta era sí.

Corrí lo más deprisa que pude, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, no quería ver cómo me veía con lastima, la pobre niña que aún seguía creyendo en él, mientras corría recordaba su sonrisa, sus labios, sus besos, y sus falsas palabras de amor, nada era real, nunca lo fue, corrí hasta llegar al baño y me encerré no quería ver a nadie, solo quería morir… si morir, ese dolor que me estaba consumiendo era peor que todos los anteriores. Yo había planeado entregarme a él este fin de semana pasado, y así estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero ahora estaba encerrada en un baño intentando dejar de llorar.

Bella, ábreme soy yo. – esa era la voz de Ángela, abrí la puerta y la abrase como si mi vida se fuera en ello.

No recuerdo como llegue a casa, solo recuerdo que a mi lado estuvieron mis amigas abrazándome, sosteniéndome y apoyándome. Cuando estuve un poco mejor les conté lo ocurrido me prohibieron hablarle, Alice quería ir a golpearlo y Rosalie, bueno Rosalie creo que ella se encargaría de él, era nuestro último año de prepa después de ello nos iríamos lejos, nos separaríamos, hicimos planes y al paso de los meses dolía menos, el dejo de buscarme supongo debo agradecerle a Rosalie suele tener métodos muy eficaces para alejar personas indeseadas.

Por fin nos habíamos graduado y estábamos felices, ya éramos todas unas adultas y estábamos felices con ello, todas habíamos sido aceptadas en las universidades que queríamos, y estudiaríamos lo que nos apasionaba.

Rosalie entro a medicina amaba su carrera, y le quedaba ella era muy fuerte, la más fuerte de las tres y la adoraba porque siempre estaba para mi apoyándome en mis locuras, pero también frenándome.

Alice, bueno ella entro a químico farmacéutico y era feliz con ello yo sinceramente odia el concepto de ver toda clase de sustancias y crear antibióticos o analgésicos, Alice era la creativa así que era su área no había duda de ello.

Ángela, ella opto por psicología, ella es dulce y paciente así que es su carrera y no esta tan loca como nosotras, sinceramente ella es la que más me soporta con el tema de Jacob Black porque si, sigo pensando en el a pesar de los meses que no he sabido de él.

Yo bueno, opte por derecho pero ya no estoy convencida de ello, medicina no entraría porque no soy muy fuerte para ver a alguien morir, químico farmacéutico mucho menos no soy muy creativa y psicología estoy tan dañada que creo sería un total fracaso.

Es tarde son las tres de la mañana en un mes estaremos en la universidad, tengo un presentimiento sé que algo va a pasar me siento intranquila, quizás si tomo un vaso de agua pueda dormir. Me dirijo a la cocina y veo mi celular ahí lo tomo y veo un mensaje que acaba de entrar dice una simple palabra.

" _Hola"_

No conozco e numero pero si el lada, es de él, y ahora que are, mientras tengo el celular en mi mano comienza a sonar, respondo porque lo extraño tanto solo es su voz que puede pasar si respondo no?

Hola

Bella… aww siii – escucho su voz raro, está tomado, pero hay algo más lo sé.

Jacob? – escucho como algo está moviéndose rítmicamente, no sé porque no cuelgo, sigo esperando hable.

Nena te extraño –mi corazón se brinca de un salto, el me extraña como yo.

Jacob yo… - no termino mi frase cuando escucho a una mujer gimiendo su nombre pidiéndole más, él estaba teniendo sexo mientras me llamaba.

Bella, quiero que te unas a nosotros, Jocelyn te mostrara lo buena que debes ser en la cama para complacerme.

el teléfono callo de mis manos y el un movimiento el vaso de agua que aun sostenía resbalo de mis manos también, lo vi partirse en pedazos así como mi corazón, otra vez me volvía a lastimar, pero esta vez ya no quiero vivir, ya no soporto este dolor que me está matando, solo la muerte me quitara el dolor.

Tomo uno de los vidrios del vaso que minutos antes había resbalado y coto mi muñeca veo la sangre salir y ya no importa, repito el acto en mi otra muñeca, sentada en el piso de la cocina veo mi sangre salir de mi cuerpo mezclándose con mi sangre, me siento cansada y el dolor parece alejarse, solo me rodea la oscuridad, pero ya nada importa… mi último pensamiento es:

 _Por qué?_

Ahora no queda nada, no me importo mi familia, mis amigas, fui egoísta porque solo quería que dejara de doler y sé que la única forma de olvidar a Jacob Black es morir, así que le doy la bienvenida a la dulce muerte, llámenme cobarde pero ahora solo siento paz.

 _Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2: ¿PORQUE SIGO VIVA?

DESTINO:

Quisiera decir que esta historia es una donde existe el amor, la felicidad y donde todo es posible si solo lo llegas a creer. Pero esta es la historia de Isabella Swan con un corazón roto, con ilusiones destrozadas y con un amor que intenta olvidar, pero llega el, mi tormento Edward Cullen a complicar a un más mí ya patética vida. Si no quieres leer como morí vete, es lo que siempre sabes hacer, dejándome sola en esta oscuridad donde fui consumida por tu maldad, donde aprendí a odiarte Edward Cullen con toda mi alma.

Deje de creer en una noche mágica para creer en el destino que me llevo a estar aquí recordando cómo me destruiste y como permití que jugaras conmigo.

 _Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes._

Capitulo 2: ¿por qué sigo viva?

Estoy recostada, escucho voces a mí alrededor que no conozco y un llanto, no cualquier llanto es… Renne, quiero abrir mis ojos pero no puedo, quiero abrazarla y decirle que estoy bien que nada pasara que ahora soy feliz. ¿Pero soy feliz de verdad? No lo sé.

Hija despierta – es la voz de Renne suena desesperada y sé que debo seguir por ella, tengo que salir de esta oscuridad.

Intento moverme y no puedo, de verdad que no puedo, alguien ayúdeme, pero la oscuridad me lleva de nuevo, soy capaz de decir cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que estoy aquí, horas, quizás. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, cansado y ahora solo lo recuerdo a él a Jacob como me hizo enamorarme y como solo estuvo jugando conmigo.

¿Doctor mi hija estará bien?

Si, Renee debemos tener fe

No sé qué are si ella no… - mi madre no termina la frase y la escucho llorar, quiero gritar y decirle que estoy aquí, pero no sé cómo.

Ella volverá Renne, tranquila.

Mi niña, mi dulce niña. – siento como acaricia mi mejilla, quiero responderle que estoy aquí con ella, pero una vez más la oscuridad me lleva con ella.

Me encuentro caminando sin rumbo fijo, y a mí alrededor solo veo dolor imágenes de él, jamás podre olvidar a Jacob, estoy tan enamorada de él. Su pelo oscuro, su piel morena y sus ojos negros, alto, su sonrisa arrebatadora que me hacía suspirar, sus brazos… que estoy diciendo el jamás regresara, en mi cabeza se repite su voz con esa mujer, como tenían sexo, como me hizo sentir, como mi corazón lo sentí partirse, creí que la muerte medaría paz que equivocada estaba, es como estarme consumiendo en fuego, como mi corazón es apretado demasiado fuerte, en mi cabeza solo lo escucho a él, sus te amos falsos, sus besos, no ya no quiero verlo ya no.

Ella despertara cuando esté lista. – de nuevo esa voz desconocida para mí. – ella está cansada emocionalmente, pero volverá y cuando lo haga reconstruiremos su mundo.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Yo solo quiero olvidar, pero no es como hacerlo, entonces siento como soy absorbida por la oscuridad, me permito llorar, llorar por ser tan tonta ahora no estoy viva y no estoy muerta en que me convierte esto.

" _te odio Jacob Black, pero me odio más a mí por amarte como lo hago"_

Grito a la nada y caigo de rodillas, todo gira y el aire comienza a faltarme, creo que esta vez sí moriré, pero no quiero dejar a Renne sola, ella me necesita.

Entonces veo la luz, estoy en un cuarto con pares blancas y escucho el monitor que marca los latidos de mi corazón, mis muñecas están vendas y estoy amarrada a la cama, tengo suero conectado, estoy sola veo a todas partes hasta que por fin entiendo que he regresado, que sigo viva que tengo una segunda oportunidad, siento como una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla y sé que es real, que estoy despierta, ve entrar a Renne a la habitación se ve tan cansada.

Hola – digo y mi voz suena rasposa.

Bella – mi madre me abraza mientras llora. Quiero decirle que todo está bien, que estoy aquí pero me encuentro cansada, y siento como mi garganta duele, está reseca. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿nos tenías con tanto pendiente? – quiero decirle que todo esto es por él. Pero un doctor nos interrumpe.

Veo que despertaste, me alegro, nos tenías muy preocupados, soy el doctor Aro.

Lo siento – susurro, me siento avergonzada por lo que hice.

Sé que lo sientes hija, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Lo prometo. – no estaba segura de poder cumplir esa promesa, porque esta realidad era peor para mí, era un maldito infierno, porque solo despertar estaba pensando en Jacob Black. Vendría a verme. Sabría lo que me paso, estará afuera.

¿Cuándo la podre llevar a casa?

En unos dos días más Renne, creo que Isabella necesitara del cariño de su hogar.

Estoy de nuevo en casa, durante mi viaje del hospital a mi casa no he podido evitar pensar en Jacob, pensara en mí. Llamen obsesión a saber de él, desde que desperté no he dejado de llorar, quiero regresar con él, estoy dispuesta a entregarme a él.

Hija no me gusta lo triste que te ves. – mi madre no comprende que me siento muerta, que no quiero hablar. – hoy conocerás a alguien que te va a ayudar. – si claro como si eso pudiera pasar.

Dejamos de hablar con la interrupción del timbre sonando, entonces veo sus ojos verdes dulces cálidos llenos de amor, su pelo es color chocolate y su cara es la de un ángel, es realmente muy bella esa mujer.

Hola Isabella. – su voz me transmite tanta tranquilidad.

Hola.

Mi nombre es esmeralda, puedes llamarme Esme.

Esme – repito es un bonito nombre, me siento en confianza de inmediato con ella. – puedes decirme bella.

Bella un hermoso nombre. – sonríe de una forma que parece iluminar el día más oscuro, o es que ahora mis días son oscuros.

Gracias.

Soy psicóloga bella y he venido…

No estoy loca. – la interrumpo antes de que ella pueda continuar, niega con la cabeza.

No bella, no estás loca, pero tienes un poco de depresión yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a salir. – salir de esto es eso posible.

No lo are. Yo estoy bien.- " _a quien quieres engañar"_ esa voz… cierro los ojos y comienzo a llorar de nuevo ella solo se acerca y me abraza tiernamente hasta que me quedo dómida.

Los días siguen transcurriendo y comienzo a llevarme bien con Esme a pesar de que ella tiene 28 años. No me presiona porque hable y le cuente que es lo que me hace llorar, sé que lo sabe solo me está dando mi espacio.

Esme e ha vuelto alguien importante para mí, es mi pañuelo de lágrimas, ella soporta mi mal humor, mi destrucción hacia mi persona, y soporta que le hable de mi amor por Jacob sin juzgarme.

Han pasado algunos meses y me siento mejor, no feliz, pero sobreviviendo, también me he dado cuenta que ya no hablo mucho de Jacob, lo sigo extrañando pero sé que el jamás volverá soy muy poca cosa para alguien como él.

¿Bella? – Esme está sonriendo, está feliz porque en un par de semanas ingresare a la universidad

Si

Estas muy distraída hoy

Lo lamento

¿quieres contarme?

¿Esme, crees que hago bien en dejar la carrera de derecho e ingresar en odontología?

Bella es de humanos equivocarnos, tú tienes un gran camino por recorrer. – me abraza y siento que tiene razón que todo estará bien ahora.

Tome la decisión de no estudiar derecho, ser abogada no es algo que de verdad me apasione, por el contrario no me agrada, pero el bienestar de las personas, su salud es algo que de verdad quiero hacer, e ingresado a la facultad de medicina y me mudare con Charlie.

Mis padres hace algunos años se separaron cuando yo era un bebe, mi madre ha hecho su vida con un buen hombre Phil sé que ella es feliz, lo veo cuando sonríe, en su mirada y yo soy feliz por ella. Esme dice que estoy lista para salir al mundo que no estoy como al principio, si solo ella supiera que tan equivocada esta. Volveré a verla una vez al mes. Me ha deseado suerte en mi nueva etapa prometiéndome jamás abandonarme. Su cálido abrazo me hace sentir que es verdad que todo estará bien ahora y que comenzare una nueva etapa de mi vida, solo espero que Jacob llegue a buscarme algún día.

 **Nota: gracias por leer, es la primera vez que lo hago y les agradezco que sigan mi historia, me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Sí que bella tiene una gran obsesión por Jacob, pero Esme es una gran mujer que la está ayudando, ella aún no se abre totalmente con ella, pero han creado un laso de amistad, confianza.**

 **Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a alguien muy importante.** **"misterio"** **gracias por ser mi apoyo siempre. Eres mi roca fuerte, siempre dándome ese abrazo que necesito en momentos difíciles. Te quiero y siempre lo are.**


	3. Chapter 3: DESDE CERO

DESTINO:

 **Quisiera decir que esta historia es una donde existe el amor, la felicidad y donde todo es posible si solo lo llegas a creer. Pero esta es la historia de Isabella Swan con un corazón roto, con ilusiones destrozadas y con un amor que intenta olvidar, pero llega el, mi tormento Edward Cullen a complicar a un más mí ya patética vida. Si no quieres leer como morí vete, es lo que siempre sabes hacer, dejándome sola en esta oscuridad donde fui consumida por tu maldad, donde aprendí a odiarte Edward Cullen con toda mi alma.**

 **Deje de creer en una noche mágica para creer en el destino que me llevo a estar aquí recordando cómo me destruiste y como permití que jugaras conmigo.**

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

Capitulo 3: DESDE CERO

Hoy es mi primer día en la universidad, tengo miedo, tendré dos días de inducción, me darán un recorrido por la universidad, y conoceremos al personal, espero todo salga bien.

Estoy formada para poder entrar en el anfitriatro hay muchos jóvenes y todos son nuevos veo que comienzan a hacerse grupitos, me siento tan sola, y mi cabeza a de inmediato a Jacob en nuestro primer encuentro.

"siguiente" – esa voz me hace salir del recuerdo que comenzaba a formarse en mi cabeza. – "firma aquí y aquí" – me pone unas hojas que lleno con mi nombre y firma es el pase de lista y entonces comienzo a entrar, el lugar es grande y todo parece lleno, yo me hago a una orilla y permanezco de pie.

"hola" – me salida un chico delgaducho. -"Mike Newton"

"hola, bella Swan" – el luce muy raro, pero no debo portarme mal, es la primera persona que me ha saludado desde que llegue, y si consigo un amigo sería realmente genial.

Sus ojos azules penetrantes me ponían algo nerviosa y su cabello castaño, realmente me ponía nerviosa su cercanía, el comenzó a hablar, parecía que era todo un parlanchín, supe que estudiaría odontología conmigo, eso me dio esperanza quizás no estaría sola en mis primeros días de escuela.

Marcaron un descanso y el me acompaño a la cafetería por un jugo, entonces entre por otra puerta a la de Mike lo busque con la vista, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, estaba perdida y ahora que haría, comencé a morderme el labio algo muy característico de mi cuando estoy nerviosa.

Había una silla sola me acerque lentamente con temor a que me digieran que estaba ocupada, ya comenzaban a hacerse los grupitos y yo seguía sola.

"hola, está ocupada" – dije señalando la silla, su sonrisa me cautivo desde ese momento, su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos verdes que me penetraban, sus labios delgados, no era muy atlético, me gusto desde ese momento.

"no siéntate" – me respondió y su voz era tan suave, transportándome a otro mundo, tome asiento a su lado y de nuevo comenzaron a hablar de vez en cuando nos volteábamos a ver y nos sonreíamos.

"me llamo Edward culle" –dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

"Isabella Swan, pero prefiero bella" – nos estrechamos las manos y sentí una corriente muy agradable recorrerme. No sé si solo yo la sentí pero lo vi sonreír, si definitivamente esa sonrisa torcida seria mi favorita.

El tiempo transcurría y yo me sentía muy cómoda, con él a mi lado, conocimos a otros Jessica Stanley, Jerry Thompson, Andrea Johnson, inmediatamente nos hicimos amigos, era mi primer día y tenía amigos e increíblemente me sentía tranquila con él a mi lado, me transmitía seguridad.

Estábamos haciendo el recorrido por la universidad yo siempre a su lado, tenía el presentimiento de que el seria alguien muy importante para mí, solo ver sus ojos me transportaba a otra dimensión una que no sabía si quería conocer, su cortesía era increíble nada comparado con algún otro chico que conocí en mi vida, él era como un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas.

El día estaba terminando, nos despedimos prometiéndonos ver de nuevo al día siguiente, esperarnos en la entrada, cuando me beso en la mejilla sentí como algo muy dentro de mí se removía, esto era muy extraño, pero al lado de Edward Cullen mi mundo parecía cambiar ya no vea todo a blanco y negro me hizo tener una razón para creer que aún había esperanza.

Ahora entendía porque seguía viva, porque no había muerto, aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer, un mundo por conocer y estaba conociéndolo desde cero, estaba iniciando de nuevo mi vida, vi mis muñecas con las marcas de hace un año cuando intente quitarme la vida y entendí que jamás podría borrar mi pasado pero si reconstruirlo, estoy segura de que Edward me ayudara seremos grandes amigos.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, TENIA MUCHAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, HACE MUCHO TIEMPO TENIA GANAS DE HACERLO Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS.**

 **GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN POQUITO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER, ME HACEN INMESAMENTE FELIZ.**

 **BESOS Y ABRAZOS SIEMPRE. ESTA CORTITO, PERO YA COMPRENDERAN PORQUE ESTA CORTITO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. SIGAN CONMIGO HASTA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, PORQUE LA VOY A TERMINAR AUQUE NADIE LA LEA.**

 **J.S**


	4. Chapter 4: LA DESPEDIDA

DESTINO:

 **Quisiera decir que esta historia es una donde existe el amor, la felicidad y donde todo es posible si solo lo llegas a creer. Pero esta es la historia de Isabella Swan con un corazón roto, con ilusiones destrozadas y con un amor que intenta olvidar, pero llega el, mi tormento Edward Cullen a complicar a un más mí ya patética vida. Si no quieres leer como morí vete, es lo que siempre sabes hacer, dejándome sola en esta oscuridad donde fui consumida por tu maldad, donde aprendí a odiarte Edward Cullen con toda mi alma.**

 **Deje de creer en una noche mágica para creer en el destino que me llevo a estar aquí recordando cómo me destruiste y como permití que jugaras conmigo.**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes._

CAPITULO 4: LA SEPARACION

Es un nuevo día, Edward me está esperando en la entrada de la universidad, le veo sonrió, hace que me sienta feliz, hace tanto que no me sentía así de feliz.

"hola" – se acerca a mí y me abraza dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"hola" – le respondo fundiéndome en su abrazo, siento una corriente eléctrica atravesando mi cuerpo, mi corazón comienza a latir más deprisa.

"bella, dormiste bien" – y muy a mi pesar nos separamos.

"si, gracias y tu" – comenzamos a hablar mientras avanzamos al interior de la universidad.

"si gracias"

Nos sentamos juntos, esta vez no tengo miedo de mi alrededor, estoy en confianza, el coordinador se encarga de darnos una serie de pasos que debemos cumplir, sin poder evitarlo pienso en el hombre que está a mi lado.

Jerry, Jessica, y Andrea están sentados a nuestro lado, nos han presentado a dos personas más Heizol Marshall y Donaldo Rodríguez. Nuestro grupo cada vez es más grande, ya no estoy sola, mis temores comienzan a invadir mi cabeza, porque nos separaran en dos grupos y si no me quedo con ninguno de ellos.

"un dólar por tus pensamientos" – como siempre Edward me saca de mis pensamientos inseguros, dándome confianza con esa sonrisa.

"no pensaba en nada"

"bella, eres pésima mintiendo"

"lo siento" – se inclina y me besa la mejilla, siento mi piel arder, seguro estoy roja como un tomate.

"pareces un tomate" – y él se encarga de confirmarlo.

Por suerte comenzaron a dividirnos, yo estaba en el primer grupo, también Jerry, Jessica, Andrea, Donaldo y Heizol, me sentía muy segura al saber que no estaría sola, pero esa tranquilidad me duro muy poco, porque Edward estaría en el segundo grupo, no estaríamos en el mismo salón, eso de verdad me dolió, yo quería estar con él, me estaba apegando tanto a su compañía.

Cada uno camino con su nuevo grupo a diferentes direcciones, con cada paso le veía alejarse más de mí, esto era todo ya no había más, Edward y yo no seguiríamos juntos.

"oye bella, a que es genial estar juntos" – Jessica no paraba de hablar.

"si" – como decirle que yo al único que quería a mi lado era a Edward.

"aunque Edward no estará lejos" – el que hablo fue Jerry esta vez, ellos se habían hecho amigos, al parecer los unía su pasión por los videojuegos.

"¿Cómo?" – significaba que seguiríamos juntos de alguna forma.

"Si bella, cada cambio de clases nos encontraremos, incluso compartimos horas libres."

"eso es genial" – y por primera vez desde que nos habíamos separados volví a sonreír, y mi corazón dejo de estar triste.

Entramos al salón y ya todo parecía mejorar, como dijo Jerry cada cambio de clases me encontraba con Edward y lo abrazaba, y el besaba mi mejilla, nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, así continuamos por un par de semanas, y debo decir que en este par de semanas al lado de Edward no he pensado en Jacob, pero aún sigue en mi cabeza.

En estoy en una de las banquitas de la parte trasera de la universidad esperando a Edward, encontramos nuestro lugar secreto y me encanta, porque es solo nuestro, dijo que tiene algo importante que decirme, yo tengo un secreto, aún estoy confundida pero creo que estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen, no sé cómo paso, quizás con estar siempre juntos a pesar de estar en diferentes salones, por su forma de tratarme tan cariñosa, no lo sé, solo paso.

"hola bella" – me saluda Edward nos sentamos en nuestra banca especial.

"hola Edward, suéltalo ya" – sé que algo no está bien, me atormenta el ver la inquietud de su alma, lo que no espere fue que con unas palabras cambiara mi mundo.

"me gusta alguien, ella es cariñosa, tierna, divertida, sus ojos marrones me cautivan, ella es perfecta" – mientras habla yo me ilusiono con ser yo de la cual hable.

"deberías decírselo, seguro ella siente lo mismo por ti" – lo aliento, tiene una sonrisa en los labios mientras toma mi mano y la aprieta con delicadeza, mi corazón comienza a latir más despacio.

"es Berenice, mi compañera de clase" – y así con esa simple frase mi corazón se detiene.

Pues claro que estaba pensando, que él se fijara en alguien como yo, eso no pasaría jamás, el ya entrego su corazón. Veo como sus labios siguen moviéndose seguramente describiéndome lo maravillosa que es, pero yo la envidio por tener algo que yo quería y que ahora jamás tendré. Fuerzo una sonrisa y siento como las lágrimas quieren salir por mis ojos, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que salir de ahí.

"¿piensas que le intereso?" – pregunta de pronto, tomándome por sorpresa.

"seguro" – me levanto de nuestra mesa, no ya no hay más mesa, seguro ahora le pertenecerá a ella.

"¿estás bien?"

"si" – miento y sé que él lo sabe, así que hago lo único que puedo hacer para proteger mi corazón. – he hablado con Jacob.

"¿Jacob Black, tu ex novio? " - me mira con sus ojos esmeraldas tan penetrantes y yo solo quiero largarme a llorar, Edward sabe poco de mi relación con Jacob.

"si" – me levanto de la banca, y hago un movimiento con la mano de despedida, porque ya no quiero verle más. "voy tarde a clases"

"te veo más tarde bella" – sonrió y al darle la espalda las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro, ya no soy capaz de detenerlas más.

Al llegar a casa corro a mi cama, quiero sentirme protegida entre las sabanas. El fin de semana pasa rápido y tengo que verlo de nuevo, pero mi corazón está destrozado.

Durante esta semana he estado evitándolo, seguimos dándonos abrazos y besos en la mejilla cada cambio de clases era la única forma de tenerlo conmigo.

Llega un nuevo viernes y Edward me intercepta, se le ve confundido y angustiado, parece triste, seguro son imaginaciones mías el ahora estará feliz con la tal Berenice. Al querer comenzar hablar mi celular interrumpe sin ver quien llama contesto.

"hola"

"bella" – esa voz.

"Jacob Black"

" **HACE UNOS DIAS FUE EL CUMPLE DE ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, EL 6 DE MAYO. QUISIERA DECIRLE CUAN AGRADECIDA ESTOY POR HABERME HECHO PASAR GRANDES MOMENTOS, POR MOSTRARME EL AMOR, POR HACERME FELIZ DURANTE UN PAR DE AÑOS, SE QUE JAMAS LEERAS ESTO, PORQUE ESTE ES MI REFUGIO, PORQUE ES LA UNICA FORMA QUE TENGO DE NO PENSAR EN TI, PORQUE AUN TE QUIERO"… ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TI -ARMENDARIZ-**

J.S

GRACIAS POR LEER Y SER PARTE DE ESTA LOCURA, ME EMOCIONE AL LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS TOTALES.

. Suiza19 ; GRACIAS POR BUESTRAS MUESTRAS DE APOYO DE VERDAD ME EMOCIONARON. ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA, SOY NUEVA Y AGRADESCO SU PACIENCIA EN LEER ESTA HISTORIA.


	5. Chapter 5: CONFESANDO MI AMOR

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes. La historia es mía, espero la disfruten.**

CAPITULO 5: CONFESANDO MI AMOR

Y aquí estamos de nuevo, sola en mi habitación, con los fantasmas a mi alrededor, Jacob volvió y me confunde su cercanía, pero también esta Edward pero el ya está enamorado de alguien más, estoy sola de nuevo.

Es lunes y Edward quiere que hablemos de nuevo, seguro me dará la noticia de que es novio de esa chica. Jerry se acerca a mí y me abraza entonces exploto soy incapaz de detener mis lágrimas, y lo saco todo, el dolor de perder algo que nunca fue mío, porque Edward jamás será mío, el regreso de Jacob.

Necesito hablar con esmeralda, necesito reencontrarme porque me estoy perdiendo de nuevo en la oscuridad, cuando por fin mi cuerpo deja de sacudirse por el llanto, Jerry me lleva a las gradas de la cancha de futbol.

"no me gusta verte llorar" – Jerry se ha vuelto mi amigo, es alguien en quien puedo confiar.

"estoy bien" – si claro, como si llorar fuera lo más normal del mundo, el enarca una seca y sé que necesito compartir mi secreto. – "estoy enamorada"

"de Edward" – no lo pregunta lo está afirmando, soy tan obvia su mirada responde mi pregunta no dicha en voz alta.

"si, pero él está enamorado de otra" – siento que las lágrimas se acumulan de nuevo en mis ojos, y una opresión en el pecho al imaginarlo con ella, abrazados, besándose.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"voy a alejarme de él" – lo digo segura de mi misma.

"¿es lo que quieres de verdad? – me ve a los ojos y veo mi dolor reflejados en ellos.

Claro que no quiero dejarle, quiero ser la masoquista que sigue a su lado sin importar cuanto me lastime, pero no sé si seré capaz de resistir ver su felicidad mientras en mi habitación me encierro a llorar por él.

"bella" – Jerry interrumpe mis pensamientos, toma mis manos dándome consuelo. – "hagamos algo" – yo le miro esperando que continúe. –"dejemos que el mismo sea quien te de la respuesta"

"¿Cómo?

"fácil, le diremos que lo amas"

"estas loco, no lo haré" – me suelto inmediatamente de él, como voy a hacer algo así.

"confía en mi"

"pero"… - tardo en responder porque es verdad jugarme todo por el todo, confiare en Jerry, él sabe lo que hace, solo espero que sea capaz de resistir. – "está bien, acepto"

"¿El miércoles es el partido?"

"si"

Es martes y veo a Berenice en la cafetería con sus amigas, supe que compartiremos una clase, ingles.

Ella es bonita, su cabello oscuro, largo, sus grandes ojos oscuros como la noche, su piel morena, de estatura media, de buen cuerpo, y de no ser porque la envidio diría que es una persona agradable, si ella es Berenice, de la que Edward está enamorado, quien obtuvo lo que yo quería.

"bella" – su vos a mi lado es como un recordatorio de que debo dejarlo ir, pero antes le confesare mis sentimientos.

"hola" – un simple saludo, la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar con él y me diga lo maravillosa que es Berenice.

"estas rara" – pero al parecer el si quiere que establezcamos una conversación. –"es por Jacob, cierto"

"oye bella, pásame la tarea" – Jerry corre hasta donde nos encontrábamos y saluda a Edward, mientras me jala lejos de él, sé que lo hizo a propósito porque no teníamos ninguna tarea.

"gracias"

"bella, mañana el mismo te dirá que hacer, tranquila"

"si" – digo en un murmullo, es verdad el mismo será el que nos separe a solo unas horas.

El día transcurre normal, y por la noche llegan los fantasmas, mis pesadillas, donde yo estoy muerta, donde nadie logra salvarme. Despierno sobresaltada, mi frente cubierta por una capa de sudor. Mi celular vibra con un nuevo mensaje.

" _ **bella, me gustaría que fueras a verme jugar"**_

Es un mensaje de Edward, mi corazón se acelera, se emociona. Le respondo con un sí y caigo en el mundo de los sueños porque mañana mi destino será definido.

Todas las graditas estaban llenas viendo el partido, Edward estaba preocupado por no quedar, lo sentía, Jerry se sentó a mi lado dejando en medio de ellos dos, ya Edward había jugado medio tiempo ahora solo estaba a la espera de los resultados.

"Edward" – comenzó a hablar Jerry, mientras en mi estómago sentía como todo se contraía, -" fíjate que bella está enamorada de alguien"

"solo me gusta" – dije inmediatamente, aun no estaba muy convencida de la forma de confesar mi amor a Edward.

"como sea, esa persona está interesado en otra, pero quiere tener a bella a su lado crees que es justo"

"no" – si solo el supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿crees que ella deba dejarlo y continuar lejos de el?"

"definitivamente es lo mejor" – me miro y no sé qué vio en mi mirada que lo vi palidecer. –"él no te conviene, es un tonto por no darse cuenta de la mujer que eres"

"yo se lo digo todo el tiempo" – Jerry comenzó a bromear pero ya la decisión estaba tomada.

El mismo Edward había dicho que lo mejor era separarnos, bien eso le daría, le agradecí en silencio por ahuyentar mis temores, por ser mi príncipe azul de brillante armadura.

Al terminar el partido Edward me llevo a mi casa, guardamos silencio todo el transcurso, me baje de su volvo agradeciéndole vi que quería decirme algo, pero yo no quería escucharlo, entre a casa rápidamente necesitaba fuerzas para poder comenzar a olvidarlo ahora sería mi prueba más difícil

Le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él, quizás no directamente pero lo había hecho y él pensaba en alguien más.

Los días siguientes deje de responder sus llamadas, mensajes, en Facebook, de whatsApp, en la universidad lo evitaba lo más que podía, salía a toda prisa para no correr a abrazarlo como era nuestra costumbre pero lo extrañaba.

Así fui cayendo en el vacío. En la soledad, con un corazón roto y mis ilusiones destrozadas.

 **GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS, ME EMOCIONE MUCHISIMO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA. SOY NUEVA TENGANME UN POQUITO DE PACIENCIA.**

Elizabeth Everly, Reysa Reyes, StudentCuba, ToraAnura, , Wenlin, **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, AL IGUAL QUE LOS LECTORES SECRETOS, SEAN BIENVENIDOS.**

Suiza19 : **LO SE NO SOY BUENA CON LOS NOMBRES, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTO SE SOLUCIONARA. GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y TUS PALABRAS. VERAS QUE EDWARD RECAPACITA. NO DEJARA IR A BELLA ASI DE RAPIDO. ADEMAS JACOB VOLVERA.**


	6. Chapter 6: POR FIN EN TUS BRAZOS

**DESTINO:**

" _El destino quiso que siguiéramos juntos, pero me hubiera gustado que en ese momento que quise olvidarte, me hubieras dejado huir… olvidarte"_

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN.**

CAPITULO 6: POR FIN EN TUS BRAZOS.

"Hola bella" – esa voz que tanto quise escuchar, estaba caminando en las calles de Forks y justo aquí tenía que encontrarme con él, no quería darme la vuelta y enfrentarme a él, no con mis ojos hinchados de llorar, no quería mostrar mi fragilidad, no a él. – "¿bella?". – siento como toca mi hombro y sé que es verdad que el está ahí.

Lentamente me doy la vuelta y frente a mi está el, viéndome a los ojos, me veo reflejada en esos ojos negros como la noche, y solo puedo abrazarlo, es lo que necesito, no importa el daño que me hizo en el pasado, porque ahora es Edward Cullen el que me ha destrozado.

"Jacob" – solo puedo susurrar mientras él me abraza fuertemente, ya no quiero pensar, ya no quiero que me siga doliendo.

Después de un momento logre controlarme, y Jacob me llevo a una cafetería cerca de ahí, guardamos silencio, cuando llego mi chocolate caliente, Salí de mi transe.

"bella" – mire a Jacob y estaba a como lo recordaba, su cabello negro corto, su piel morena, sus ojos negros, y esa sonrisa que me calmaba y me enamoraba, ahora no provocaba nada de eso.

"perdona lo de hace rato"

"no hay problema"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"vine a ver un amigo seth"

"si claro, hace mucho no se dé el"

"me dijo que desde que terminamos, desapareciste"

"si"

"¿por mí?" – Jacob tomo mi mano, por dentro solo sentía frio el ya no era capaz de darme calor como antes. – "¿aún me quieres?"

"no" – ahora lo quiero a él, ahora mi corazón le pertenece, mi respuesta me sorprendió a mi como seguro lo hizo con él, pero era la verdad.

"¿estas enamorada de alguien más verdad?

"si, pero el de mí no"

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello?"

"él me dijo que está interesado en alguien"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"alejarme de él" – de nuevo sentía ganas de llorar y derrumbarme, pero Jacob no me dejo caer, ahí estaba de nuevo aquel Jacob del que yo me enamore antes de que cambiara, me acompaño a casa y prometimos seguir en contacto.

Volví a la universidad, Jerry corrió a mi lado abrazándome transmitiéndome confianza y también para alejarme de Edward. Pero me sentía tan rota por dentro y sabía que tenía que terminar un ciclo.

"hola Edward" – dije lo más segura que podía.

"hola desaparecida" – respondió con esa sonrisa torcida que amaba, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y yo aspiraba su olor para guardarlo en mi memoria.

"Edward…"

"hablemos"

"si"

"pero no aquí, te parece en nuestro lugar en la hora libre"

"si Edward" – se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y fue a su salón, mientras yo me dirigía al mío con la mirada de Jerry fija en mí, reprochándome el que hablara con Edward, sé que Jerry solo quiere lo mejor para mí no quiere verme sufrir, pero necesito cerrar este ciclo.

Las clases terminaron y teníamos una hora libre, voy a encontrarme con Edward, lo encuentro sentado en una de las mesas del fondo al lado del lago, donde es nuestro lugar siento la opresión en mi cuerpo, pero tengo que ser fuerte.

"Edward"

"bella, pensé que no vendrías"

"claro que vendría, amigo" – al decir esa palabra siento mi estómago contraerse, porque yo le quiero más que como un amigo.

"te has alejado de mi"

"perdóname"

"te extraño bella" – solo esas palabras hacen mi corazón comience a latir deprisa.

"yo también" – y quiero agregar que lo seguiré extrañando, porque no volveremos a estar juntos.

"quería invitarte a ver películas en mi casa"

"seguro, cuando"

"te parece el viernes saliendo"

"si" – solo quería estar con él un poco más, quizás sea masoquista.

Nos despedimos, ese día hacia frio y yo no llevaba una chamarra abrigadora así que el me presto la suya, dormí con su chamarra envolviéndome en su olor.

Era miércoles y estaba por salir de la universidad y dirigirme a mi departamento cuando él me intercepto en su precioso volvo.

"bella, tienes planes esta tarde"

"no"

"vamos al cine"

"quien va"

"milena y Jerry"

"ok, le diré a Jerry que pase por mi"

"nos veremos en el cine bella"

Milena era una chica de intercambio que venía de suiza, ella era muy agradable las pocas veces que hablamos, a Jerry le gustaba y por ello salíamos, el tiempo transcurrió más deprisa de lo que esperaba aquí estábamos entrando al cine, había poca gente, milena como era de suponerse se sentó al lado de Jerry y Edward a mi lado.

No supe en que momento de la película, Edward tomo mi mano o yo la de él, y no nos soltamos, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome el cuerpo y era muy agradable. Al terminar la película el llevo a milena a casa, Jerry y yo tomamos taxi.

El jueves paso rápido y el vienes llego, decirles que no me la pase pensando en Edward les estaría mintiendo. Estábamos saliendo cuando Edward me obligo a subir a su carro, le mire interrogante, pero él me ignoraba, llegamos a su casa, al parecer estaba sola, lo que me sorprendió un poco.

"Edward, pensé que veríamos películas más tarde"

"ahora es mas tarde, además no quería que me dieras alguna escusa de no venir a ver películas"

"Edward son las cuatro de la tarde, podías esperar a las seis" – la verdad es que yo no quería que me viera así, era la última vez que nos veríamos, quería que él me viera bonita.

"quieres helado" – el me evitaba lo sabía así que lo seguí a la cocina me dio helado.

"aquí tengo películas, escoge la que quieras" – tenia muchas películas, quería ver una romántica.

"como si fuera cierto" – me dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y yo solo pude sonreír.

Comenzamos a ver la peli en la sala, pero yo estaba muy cansada, y me quede dormida en la sala, cuando desperté estábamos en el piso con almohadas a nuestro alrededor, y yo cobijada, mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho y escuchaba como su corazón latía deprisa, no supe en que momento volví a caer en el mundo de los sueños, al despertar seguía a su lado y el me miraba intensamente con sus ojos verdes.

"tu corazón late muy deprisa, ¿estás bien?

"Es por la película" – sabía que mentía, hacía rato se había terminado la otra película ahora veíamos piratas del caribe.

Quizás estaba incomodo por mí, así que le pedí que llamara un taxi para irme a casa, él lo hizo, después de 30 minutos el taxi llego.

Mientras subía, lo vi parado en la puerta, me baje de prisa y lo abrace, lo abrace con todas las fuerzas que fui capaz porque era así como quería recordarlo, me separe de él y muy cerca de sus labios le di un beso, esa era mi despedida, subí de nuevo al taxi dándole mi dirección, mientras me alejaba de él.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento recordando todo lo vivido en esa tarde, y aun portando su suéter, negro con royas cafés delgadas, me abrace a mí misma, mientras mis ojos se humedecían, pero este era el final, todo había terminado, ya que los cuentos de hadas no existían y no con vernos a los ojos él se enamoraría de mí.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar era la entrada de un texto.

" _ **YA SE QUE TE PERDI, Y QUE EL BRILLO QUE HABÍA EN TUS OJOS YO LO APAGUE, Y QUE SOY EL CULPABLE DE UN CORAZÓN ROTO"**_

 _ **J.B**_

Era de Jacob, abrace mi teléfono porque en el fondo yo anhelaba un mensaje de Edward. Comenzó a sonar mi celular de nuevo mi celular esta vez con una llamada.

"hola" – le respondí con un suspiro lastimero, porque Jacob tenía razón mi corazón estaba roto.

"bella"

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME, POR SOPORTARME EN ESTA LOCURA. POR SU APOYO ES MIY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ. POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **GRACIAS TOTALES.**

 **3 J.S 3**


	7. Chapter 7: NUESTRO PRIMER BESO

**DESTINO:**

" _Ayer entendí_

 _Que todo este tiempo contigo no supe hacerte ver_

 _Que todo lo que hice fue solo perderte y no te cuide_

 _Y ahora que te vas me torturan las veces que te mentí_

 _Ya sé que te perdí,_

 _Y que el brillo que avía en tus ojos yo lo apague,_

 _Y que soy el culpable de un corazón roto que marchite,_

 _Y ahora que te vas no me atrevo a decir que te quedes aquí_

 _No te merezco aquí"_

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN.**

CAPITULO 7: NUESTRO PRIMER BESO

Era el, Edward quien me llamaba, mi corazón quería salir estaba sufriendo se sentía morir y el seguía atormentándome que no le bastaba con l adiós que nos dimos.

"¿bella, sigues ahí?"

"si Edward"

"bella, yo… "– ya basta no quería seguir escuchándolo el me importaba, y tenía que olvidarlo, mis lágrimas caían silenciosamente por mi mejilla. – "yo… sentí algo extraño cuando te fuiste de mi casa"

"todo está bien Edward"

"¿estas llorando?"

"no"

"eres un asco mintiendo, dime que ocurre"

"no ocurre nada Edward, estoy cansada, debo colgar" – tenía que colgar de lo contrario no podría soportar mucho tiempo más.

"no me cuelgues"

"Edward déjame ir" – este era nuestro adiós, pero claro él no lo sabía.

"bella no puedo" – su voz sonaba rara como si estuviera llorando.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Por qué siento que te estas despidiendo de mí? – porque eso es lo que estoy haciendo aunque tú no te des cuenta, Edward, porque ya no puedo seguir enamorándome de ti. Jamás podría decirle mis sentimientos solo guarde silencio mientras lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis ojos. – "bella… yo"

"tengo que colgar"

"espera"

"no puedo"

"ok… aquí vamos" – se escuchaba nervioso, pero quería escuchar su voz hasta dormir, para soñar con tenerlo conmigo como en otros sueños. –"hoy me di cuenta de algo"

"¿sí?"

"no me interrumpas por favor, ¿ok?"

"ok"

"hoy cuando te tuve en mis brazos me di cuenta de que no solo siento amistad por ti, me gustas, te quiero… cuando me preguntaste porque latía mi corazón deprisa, era porque te tenia cerca abrazada y me gusto la sensación, sentí como si nos perteneciéramos"

"Edward yo…"

"déjame continuar"

"ok"

" cuando te vi subir al taxi sentí como te despedías de mí y me quedo un vacío, sin ti mi vida sería una verdadera noche oscura, tu mirada me dijo que te estoy perdiendo y no quiero"

Edward, ¿Qué significa?"

"que te quiero bella, que fui un tonto por no verlo antes, pero eres lo mejor que me pudo llegar a pasar, no te vayas" – decir que mi corazón estaba brincando de alegría es poco para lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, entonces solo pude decirle lo que siempre supe que jamás podría irme de su lado, yo le pertenecía, desde esa primera vez en que le vi a los ojos y quede atrapada.

"no Edward, no puedo irme"

"mañana podemos hablar en nuestro lugar, quiero preguntarte algo"

"si"

La mañana llego y con ella los miedos, todo lo había soñado, no, ahí en mi celular había un mensaje de Edward pidiendo que nos viéramos, ya todo estaba dicho, él me quería, por alguna extraña razón del destino él me quería.

Yo no podía ser más feliz, estoy esperándolo en nuestro lugar, cuando lo veo acercarse mi corazón late deprisa, estoy asustada, emocionada, no sé qué esperar, y si él se arrepentido si solo fue el momento.

"bella" – Edward se acerca y besa mi mejilla, y las mariposas explotan en mi estómago, yo solo puedo sonreírle. – "ayer nos dijimos todo, pero hay algo que debo pedirte" – le miro esperando que continúe, cuando sonríe de esa forma sexy que adoro en él. – "quieres ser mi novia"

Y aquí está a donde el destino me llevo, a estar con el chico que me gusta, al que quiero al que le entregue mi corazón, él toma mi mano y la aprieta suavemente indicándome que no es un sueño que realmente él me quiere a mí a nadie más.

"si" – él se acerca lentamente y sus labios y los míos se tocan, y aquí está mi cura, ya mi mundo no es oscuro, la respuesta a porque sigo viva, para estar entre sus brazos y con su beso curar mi corazón dañado.

Le veo sonreír, él es feliz y yo lo soy aún más, me sigue besando hasta que mis labios están hinchados, todo es perfecto, es aquí donde quiero estar, es aquí donde el destino me trajo, es aquí donde pertenezco.

 **EN UN BESO SABRAS TODO LO QUE HE CALLADO**

 _Debes encontrar en lo personal_ _  
_ _quien se comprometa y se somete a estar contigo_ _  
_ _y cuando digo es para siempre_ _  
_ _que en realidad esa es la verdad_ _  
_ _conmigo no habrá una historia que termine diferente._

 **Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS UNA VEZ MAS, GRACIAS POR LEER, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME, POR SUS FAVORITOS, GRACIAS TOTALES.**

 **WOW! POR FIN JUNTO DESPUES DE TANTO DRAMA, EL DESTINO LOS TERMINO UNIENDO, ¿SERA VERDAD?**

 **YA SE ES PEQUEÑO, PERO ES EL CAPITULO MAS DIFICIL QUE ESCRIBI, PRONTO CONOCERAN EL MOTIVO, LO PROMETO SOLO QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO FUE FACIL.**

 **J.S**


	8. Chapter 8: tenemos un secreto

**DESTINO:**

"más allá del amor"

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN.**

CAPITULO 8: TENEMOS UN SECRETO

Mi vida justo ahora parecía un cuento de hadas esos en los que pensé ya no volvería a creer, esos sueños que un día me destrozaron, ya no había lágrimas, ni soledad, ni vacío, me siento feliz, con ganas de gritar de correr, de saltar y quizás volar.

Esta mañana me he despertado muy optimista, Edward pasara por mi dentro de unos minutos, no sé cómo vamos a actuar frente a los demás que es lo que pensaran, y si no me creen suficiente para él.

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, tome una respiración y Salí de casa, dispuesta a enfrentar el mundo por él.

\- hola – me saluda dándome un beso en la mejilla y mi corazón se acelera con solo un beso me siento flotar.

\- hola, ¿amaneciste bien? – me sonrojo toda, pero no puedo ser más feliz, no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa.

\- sí. – toma mi mano y nos encaminamos a la universidad, subo a su carro y sigo sonriendo en menos de diez minutos estamos en la universidad.

\- te veré en un rato

\- si Edward te estare esperando en nuestro lugar – nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y comenzamos nuestro nuevo día.

El día comienza bien, mis clases transcurren normales, entrego todos mis deberes, todos me miran ven mi sonrisa, pero sé que Jerry sabe el motivo, me ve y una sonrisa baila en sus labios burlones, y tiene ese brillo en los ojos que me dice que sabe mi secreto.

\- bella – me saluda Jerry mientras me abraza – tú y Edward... – deja la frase inconclusa pero se lo que quiere decir, yo solo asiento con la cabeza mientras mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo, el sonríe y me abraza mas fuertemente – felicidades, mereces ser feliz.

\- todo fue una sorpresa, yo estaba dispuesta a irme y él me dijo que me quiere.

\- eres una chica increíble claro que te iba a querer.

\- espero no arruinarlo

\- no digas tonterías bella, disfruta el momento

\- gracias Jerry, te quiero.

\- también yo pequeña bella.

Yo estuve en el laboratorio no tuvimos tiempo de vernos y la verdad es que lo extraño, estoy esperándolo en el estacionamiento cuando lo veo acercarse y sonreírme con esa sonrisa que calienta mi corazón.

\- te extrañe bella

\- yo también te extrañe – le digo mientras lo abrazo, quiero grabarme en mi memoria su olor.

\- vamos a casa bella, quiero estar contigo

\- sí. – vamos a mi casa mientras el sostiene mi mano, me ve de una forma que me hace sentirme tan especial.

\- bella no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo entrenamiento de futbol.

\- está bien Edward lo entiendo.

Vamos hasta mi cama y nos abrazamos, sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor es lo más asombroso, hasta hace unos días yo pensaba alejarme de él, pensaba en olvidarlo y seguir mi camino, pero aquí estamos los dos en un mundo transformado, porque ya no lo veo escuro ahora veo la luz.

\- ¿en qué piensas bella? – Edward me ve con su penetrante mirada, que siento que quiere leer mi mente y decido ser sincera.

\- pensaba irme

-¿a qué te refieres?

\- el viernes yo pensaba irme, olvidarte.

\- ¿de verdad, por qué?

\- porque tú nunca podrías enamorarte de mí, porque no podía verte feliz con alguien que no fuera yo mientras yo me moría de amor por ti.

\- tonta bella – Edward me abraza muy fuerte, le he dicho mis miedos y el me abraza, me besa en la cabeza. – cuando te vi subir en ese taxi algo dentro de mí me dijo que te estaba perdiendo, cuando vi tus ojos y vi la inmensa tristeza quise arreglarla, cuando Jacob volvió yo quería esconderte de él, que no lo vieras, me daba miedo que él te arrebatara de mi lado.

\- eso jamás, yo te quiero a ti Edward, siempre.

Nos quedamos abrazados no sé por cuanto tiempo, yo caigo en el mundo de los seños, siento como el me besa en la frente y se marcha.

El sonido de un mensaje me despierta, ya está comenzando la noche, es un mensaje de Edward, sonrió sin poderlo evitar, le quiero tanto. Nuestra historia parece como un cuento de hadas, uno donde yo tengo a mi lado al caballero de brillante armadura, mi príncipe.

" _ **te extraño mielecita"**_

 _ **-E.C-**_

" _ **¿mielecita?"**_

 _ **-B.S-**_

" _ **eres tan dulce y me cautivaste con tu dulzura"**_

 _ **-E.C-**_

" _ **mentiroso, me hubiera gustado despertar para despedirme de ti"**_

 _ **-B.S-**_

" _ **te veías tan tierna descansando, paso por ti mañana"**_

 _ **-E.C-**_

" _ **si, gracias. Te quiero Edward"**_

 _ **-B.S-**_

" _ **te quiero mi mielecita"**_

 _ **-E.C-**_

Un mes ha pasado desde que Edward y yo somos novios nadie lo sabe, bueno Jerry lo sabe le quiero como un hermano siempre está dándome sonrisas burlonas y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos. Hoy por la noche será la fiesta de bienvenida de la universidad y estoy muy nerviosa no sé qué usare, no sé ni cómo debo comportarme, Edward vendrá por mi dentro de un par de horas.

Estoy en la sala esperándolo, opte por un vestido melón con negro corte en v hasta la rodilla, me planche el cabello, y me maquille ligeramente. Será una noche que no quiero olvidar, escucho que tocan el timbre y sé que es el, me miro por última vez en el espejo y salgo, el me recibe con un beso, de esos besos que me hacen olvidar todo.

\- hola Edward.

\- hola bella

Llegamos a la fiesta y varios de nuestros amigos están ahí reunidos, están ahí felices, festejando. Comenzamos a bailar lentamente, el me abraza y susurra en mi oído cuando me quiere y yo solo puedo ser capaz de sonreír por lo enamorada que estoy de él. Entonces él hace lo impensable, me besa.

Me besa enfrente de todos, yo quedo en shock porque con esto revelamos nuestro secreto, pero no me importa porque una vez más me pierdo en sus besos, nos separamos hasta que nos falta el aire y le sonrió feliz, escucho como los demás comienzan a murmurar, es cuando me doy cuenta de que todos dejaron de bailar por vernos.

En un beso descubrí cuanto me amaba, y yo le demostré cuán importante es para mí, este beso es la revelación de nuestro secreto y si efectivamente jamás podría olvidar esta noche, en la había convertido en una noche mágica. Aquí solo importábamos Edward y yo, junto a nuestro amor dispuesto a enfrentarnos a todo, mientras estemos juntos todo estaría bien.

" _MI PRIMER AMOR LO FUE TODO, UN AMOR DEL QUE NO TE ALEJAS JAMAS, PORQUE NI LO INTENTAS NI LO DESEAS, UN AMOR TAN FUERTE PORQUE NO LO INTENTAS NI LO QUIERES DEJAR"_

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ, POR SER PARTE DE ESTA LOCURA, A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN GRACIAS POR ELLO ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, LOS QUE ME TIENEN EN FAVORITOS LLORE CON ELLO, PORQUE JAMAS PENSE QUE ESTA HISTORIA SALDRIA A LA LUZ DEL DIA, YO LA MENTENIA EN LA OSCURIDAD.**

 **SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI INSPIRACION PARA NO RENDIRME, AQUÍ LES ENTREGO MI ALMA.**

 **GRACIAS TOTALES.**

 **-J.S-**


	9. Chapter 9: EL CABALLERO DE BRILLANTE ARM

**DESTINO:**

" _sueño con poder estar contigo para siempre"_

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN.**

CAPITULO 9: EL CABALLERO DE BRILLANTE ARMADURA JAMAS EXISTIO

Desde aquella noche donde Edward me beso frente a todos, nada volvió a ser igual, todos estaban sorprendidos y parecía que nadie estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación, mientras éramos amigos todo estaba bien, incluso sus madres no me aceptaban su madre Elizabeth me rechazaba, hacia todo para mantener a Edward lejos de mí, lo llamaba cuando sabía que estaba conmigo, el único lugar donde estábamos era en la escuela, y yo no era feliz con ello.

\- ¿bella?

\- no me siento bien Esme

\- tienes que contarme que ocurre bella

Aquí estoy de nuevo en terapia con Esme contándole todo lo que había sucedido, todo sobre mi primer día en la universidad, sobre Edward y como no aceptan nuestra relación, me desahogo con ella, mientras estoy en la universidad o con el me muestro feliz como que nada me importa pero la realidad es otra, el está alejándose de mi o siento, y no puedo evitarlo o no sé hacerlo.

\- creo que es importante que hables con el bella

\- no puedo Esme, tengo miedo

\- a que le tienes miedo bella

\- a que me deje

\- ¿dejarte?

\- sí, ya nada es lo mismo, el dejo de llamarme, de hacerme regalos, de salir.

\- creo que debes hablarlo con el cariño y estoy segura que encontraran una solución.

Esas palabras sonaban tan fáciles, pero yo sabía que eran mentira, no había una solución, no note como lagrimas caían por mis mejillas hasta que Esme me ofreció un pañuelo y su hombro para desahogarme, saque todo lo que había acumulado y rogaba porque aquel sentimiento de vacío no regresara.

Ya más tranquila me fui a casa dispuesta a descansar y enfrentarme a él, hablar con Esme me había hecho bien, en cierta forma me había aclarado mis dudas y era mejor saber la verdad que seguir sufriendo.

\- hola. – me saluda Edward parece avergonzado.

\- hola. – le respondo y me armo de valor para enfrentarlo, pero él se adelanta como siempre.

\- veras bella, sé que acordamos salir hoy, pero mi familia quiere que salga con Tanya. ¿la recuerdas?

Como olvidar a Taña ella era alta, rubia, con una belleza cautivadora, y sabía que a Edward le gustaba, a que hombre no, pero quería que él me diera el lugar que me correspondía pero eso jamás paso, en vez de hablar me quede callada.

\- si

\- no te molesta verdad, ella es solo una amiga

\- si – se lo tonta que me vi, pero simplemente no podía explotar, aunque por dentro mi corazón se estuviera partiendo en miles de pedazos.

El me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó, regrese a mi cama no quería hacer nada, mi celular sonó era un mensaje de Jacob, no sé cómo lo perdone así de fácil, pero me siento unida a él, y en estos momentos quería un amigo, le pedí que viniera a verme y algo en mi tono de voz le debió indicar que era importante.

Tocaron la puerta y supe que era Jacob, me levante y en cuanto abrí corrí a sus brazos, el me sostenía fuertemente, me llevo hasta mi habitación y en un sillón que tenía nos acomodamos, no se cuánto tiempo paso, pero él estuvo conmigo hasta que me tranquilice.

\- odio verte llorar – dijo Jacob, se veía lo molesto que estaba.

\- perdóname por usarte como mi pañuelo de lagrimas

\- te lo debía. – jamás hablamos de lo que había pasado – fui un idiota, era joven, nada me importaba.

\- yo entiendo… - Jacob coloco sus dedos en mi boca haciéndome callar

\- no me digas que me entiendas, te veo llorar por él y sé que lloraste más por mí, te intentaste suicidar – lo mire con horror, era una vergüenza. – siempre lo supe y tenía miedo de verte, me aterraba la idea de perderte, sé que cometí errores, pero los pague al perderte, ahora solo podemos ser amigos y con ello me conformo y tu perdón.

\- te perdono. – sabía que me hablaba con el corazón ya no éramos los mismos niños, ya habíamos madurado, nos abrazamos fuertemente.

Pasó un mes, y nada tuvo solución, Jacob me llamaba e invitaba a salir para sacarme de la depresión pero nada parecía funcionar, un viernes cansado de la actitud de Edward le pedí hablar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – estaba molesto

\- hablar

\- bella, entiende tengo que pasar por Tanya, no tengo tiempo para esto – supe entonces que esto se tenía que terminar, si él me quería se quedaría conmigo y lucharíamos juntos.

\- vamos a terminar

\- ¿es lo que quieres?

\- si

\- por mi está bien – así sin más se marchó dejándome sola, tuve mi respuesta.

Llame a Jacob y le conté lo sucedió me pregunto cómo estaba y le respondí que destrozada, se apareció en mi casa con helado de chocolate, y películas de comedia, me hizo olvidar, entonces entre a mi Facebook y ahí había publicado una relación con ella, Edward y Tanya llevaban semanas juntos, era tan obvio pero la tonta enamorada no lo vio.

Entonces Jacob me propuso una locura y yo acepte, mudarme irme, alejarme de todo esto que me estaba lastimando. Pero en el proceso conocí a Irina que resulto ser la otra, Edward no solo había salido conmigo también con Irina, y Tanya.

Esa tarde nos encontramos en un café por casualidad, y comenzamos a platicar.

\- hola – dijo Irina, se le veía temor de saludarme

\- hola Irina, ¿cierto?

\- si tú eres la ex novia de Edward

\- no me recuerdes que Salí con el

\- pasamos por lo mismo

\- ¿Qué?

\- él me dijo que le gustaba y comenzamos a salir cuando tú y el salían, él me dijo que se había terminado

\- yo… - no podía hablar.

\- no lo sabía de verdad, lo siento. – moví mi cabeza en afirmación, veía la sinceridad en sus ojos. – el me dijo que tu no lo dejabas en paz que el solo estaba contigo por lastima. Que eras una ofrecida, ahora que te conozco sé que mintió, porque a su actual novia le habla pestes de ti y de mí.

\- gracias – fue lo único que pude decir mientras salía de esa cafetería y salía a la calle donde la lluvia me dio de golpe en el rostro, donde escondió mis lágrimas.

Si necesitaba una razón para olvidar y odiar a Edward Cullen ahora la tenía, jamás le importe solo fui un bonito trofeo, y yo le entregue mi cuerpo, si me había entregado a Edward Cullen.

Es así como mi caballero de brillante armadura resulto ser un mentiroso, por eso no le importo cuando lo deje, ya tenía a otra, y cuando estaba conmigo tenia a otra, mientras caminaba debajo de la lluvia culpaba al destino por haber conocido a Edward Cullen, no había sido suficiente el dolor de Jacob, que ahora me regresaba el dolor de la traición.

No, esta vez no me voy a rendir, ya me canse de ser la que se la vive llorando, si mi odio por Edward Cullen me mantenía viva entonces lo odiaría toda mi vida.

-¿bella? – como siempre Jacob en mi rescate, porque en el pasado tuvo que ser un patán. – te vas a enfermar, vamos a casa.

Sin hacer preguntas llegamos a mi casa, me instalo y me di una ducha caliente, me puse mi ropa deportiva y fui a la sala donde Jacob había preparado te. Me sonrió y me abrazo.

\- cuando tú me dejaste quise morir y ahora solo siento odio.

\- jamás amaste a Edward pequeña – yo lo mire a los ojos no entendía porque me decía eso. – solo quisiste olvidarme, es tu orgullo el que está dañado.

\- no – dije muy segura de mi misma, pero y si el tenía razón y solo estuve con Edward por no sentirme sola.

\- está bien no. – sonrió, sabia lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser. – voy a casarme

\- ¿Qué? – eso no me lo esperaba, el rompe corazones Jacob black casándose, esto tenía que ser una broma

\- si en un mes, con nessi, no quería decírtelo antes por lo del drama y así, pero mujer, necesitas divertirte.

\- Jacob black casado eso tengo que verlo

\- y lo veras pequeña, lo veras

Pasamos el rato hablando, me propuso ser la dama de honor, y quería presentarme al padrino, no preste mucha atención, porque después de tanto drama en mi vida, merecía disfrutar un poco, y si quizás Jacob había sido un miserable en el pasado, pero había cambiado, y lo tenía a mi lado apoyándome.

" **róbame el corazón mas no mis ilusiones"**

 **GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA LOCURA, QUISIERA DECIR MIL COSAS PERO NO SE ME OCURRE NINGUNA AHORITA.**

 **PD: LES RECUERDO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ES DE AMOR, ES DE COMO MORI.**

 **GRACIAS TOTALES.**

 **J.S**


	10. Chapter 10: RECUERDAME

DESTINO:

 **Quisiera decir que esta historia es una donde existe el amor, la felicidad y donde todo es posible si solo lo llegas a creer. Pero esta es la historia de Isabella Swan con un corazón roto, con ilusiones destrozadas y con un amor que intenta olvidar, pero llega el, mi tormento Edward Cullen a complicar a un más mí ya patética vida. Si no quieres leer como morí vete, es lo que siempre sabes hacer, dejándome sola en esta oscuridad donde fui consumida por tu maldad, donde aprendí a odiarte Edward Cullen con toda mi alma.**

 **Deje de creer en una noche mágica para creer en el destino que me llevo a estar aquí recordando cómo me destruiste y como permití que jugaras conmigo.**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes._

CAPITULO 10: RECUERDAME

 _Flashback_

Edward venía muy feliz no sabía por qué solo sé que me gustaba verlo feliz era la única forma en la que me trataba bien y podíamos estar juntos, sus ojos me llamaban a vivir en una cárcel encerrada junto a el

\- bella – Edward me abrazo tan fuertemente y comenzó a besarme desesperado.

\- ¿Edward estas bien? – intente empujarlo pero más me atrajo hacia el

\- sí. Es que te quiero tanto nunca lo olvides.

\- yo te quiero a ti Edward. – el comenzó a besarme intensamente sentí como su boca estaba en mi cuello, como sus manos comenzaban a recorrer mi cuerpo. - ¿Edward?

\- tú también lo quieres bella lo sé, nos necesitamos.

\- no estoy segura.

\- es acaso que no me quieres

\- no me digas eso, sabes que eres mi vida.

\- demuéstramelo.

Fue lo último que hablamos el comenzó a besarme de nuevo y no lo negare parte de mi es lo que quería, necesitaba sentirlo mío, y su voz me decía que si me oponía se molestaría conmigo, su mirada estaba oscura y me asustaba no quería que me dejara entonces lo deje que continuara.

Entramos a mi cuarto y ahí me tomo, me dolo tanto pero él no tenía tiempo de esperar a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara, entonces termino y yo me quede sin nada solo con un vacío quise refugiarme en sus brazos que me abrazara para no sentirme así, pero el por el contrario se llanto de la cama, entro a mi baño se ducho y vistió solo me dijo que tenía clases y salió dejándome sola y vacía.

No me arrepentía de haberme entregado a él porque yo lo hice por amor, pero para el parecía ser muy diferente, mi cama fue testigo del más grande regalo que le entregue y el solo se marchó.

Pasaron las semanas y seguíamos juntos, y el todo el tiempo insistía en estar conmigo y yo le aceptaba. Sé que pensaran que soy una tonta por querer y aceptar estar con él, pero es que lo amo tan intensamente.

No importan las lágrimas que derramo después cuando él se marcha cuando me deja aquí sola en la cama, desnuda y con este vacío enorme, porque cuando estoy en sus brazos me siento viva, aunque solo sea en ese momento.

 _Fin del flashback_

Aquí estoy vestida para entrar en la iglesia, no voy a mentirles y decirles que estoy bien pero han pasado dos meses desde que Edward me dejo incluso me ha bloqueado, y sé que es lo mejor pero me duele, Irina y yo hemos platicado de vez en cuando ella se ira a estudiar fuera quiere sanar como yo quiere, es acaso que Edward Cullen ejerce un hechizo en nosotras.

Comienzo a caminar rumbo al altar, este día debe ser el as feliz, veo al hombre al final de pasillo sonreír como un bobo, le veo una cara de enamorado, y sé que realmente es feliz. Camino lentamente por el pasillo rumbo al altar. Es difícil caminar con estos zapatos siempre eh odiado usar zapatillas altas, pero por este día he decidido usar estos zapatos, este vestido rosa, con el ramo, voy justo detrás de la novia.

Si Jacob Black esta por casarse y solo por el he decidido salir de mi oscuridad y salir al mundo exterior, nessi está muy feliz camina a unirse a un hombre excepcional que si me daño, y me hizo prometerme a mí misma no rendirme, el me destruyo hasta la muerte y ahora el está conmigo ayudándome a sanar.

Veo como toma la mano de nessi mientras me guiña el ojo, y aquí estoy al lado de la novia como la dama de honor, ella estuvo de acuerdo en que lo fuera según sus propias palabras yo merecía estar ahí, porque yo le había traigo a Jacob a su vida y lo había transformado en el hombre que era ahora.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando el comienza a decir sus votos, y voltea verme sé que me quiere como una amiga y yo lo quiero así, mientras él le jura fidelidad y coloca el anillo que los unirá para toda la vida una lagrima recorre mi mejilla y veo al pasillo. Esperando.

Si aún sigo amando a Edward Cullen y desearía que entrara por esa puerta que me dijera que esto es una pesadilla, que me ama que seguimos juntos que nada ha pasado, pero nada de eso es real, el jamás volverá y estoy tan dolida que no se si podre perdonarlo, el piensa en mí como yo estoy pensando en él, ya me habrá olvidado, me supero como yo no he podido hacerlo.

Mas lagrimas comienzan a caer por mis ojos ya no quiero llorar, no por el no recordando cómo dijo que me amaría pasara lo que pasara, los invitados creen que lloro de alegría por los novios solo Nessi y Jacob saben la verdad, no quiero arruinarles el momento ya tendré tiempo de llorar en mi departamento.

Presentan a la señora y señor Black y sé que mi amigo es feliz y también sé que su misión conmigo ha terminado porque hasta aquí termina la historia de Jacob Black conmigo, ese amor que nació en la secundaria, y la preparatoria ahora tomamos caminos diferentes, yo aún debo encontrar el mío, pero por primera vez me siento optimista.

La recepción es muy bonita, con colores blanco y morados, centros de mesa son copas unidas por un lazo dorado, Nessi tardo meses planeándola y es perfecta, lo que más quiero hacer es descansar mis pies me están matando no veo la hora de irme y quitarme todo esto.

Pero parece que la suerte no está de mi lado ahí viene mi queridísimo amigo Jacob Black con una sonrisa de lobo, y con una mirada picara, estoy comenzando a preocuparme, pienso en huir lejos del pero sé que es demasiado tarde él me toma por loa hombros y me da un abrazo enorme y aquí van de nuevo las ganas de llorar.

\- quiero verte sonreír de nuevo bella.

\- estoy bien Jacob

\- puedes mentirle a los demás incluso a ti misma pero yo sé que estas mal.

Le miro a los ojos y quiero robarle esa felicidad que desborda, quiero ser egoísta, quiero encontrar la fórmula que me haga olvidar, es que yo soy la única que lo recuerda, él no me recuerda.

\- yo…

\- mira a quien tenemos aquí al famoso casanovas – se acerca a nosotros un chico alto, su piel es pálida, sus ojos cafés adornados con unas ojeras muy sexys, de donde salió eso, su cabello oscuro desordenado, y esa sonrisa que me cautivo.

\- Amigo que bueno que viniste, pensé no lo arias, no te vi en la ceremonia

\- si llegue tarde.

La fiesta está casi terminando así que lentamente comienzo mi huida lejos de ellos, de Jacob y su nuevo amigo que por alguna causa me ha impresionado.

\- a donde crees que vas bella – y ahí está de nuevo mi queridísimo amigo nótese el sarcasmo tomándome del codo y colocándome en medio de su amigo y el.

\- ella es bella, bella él es Anthony.

\- hola – él toma mi mano y cuando lo hace siento una corriente eléctrica que recorre todo mi cuerpo, su mirada es tan profunda, siento como dejo de respirar.

\- hola bella, ¿puedo llamarte así?

\- si claro – y el me regala una sonrisa torcida que hace que mi corazón comience a latir desenfrenadamente.

Ellos siguen platicando de un partido de futbol que fue donde se conocieron y yo aprovecho para hacer mi huida, quien es él y por qué me ha impresionado de esa forma. Porque estoy sonriendo cuando hace unas horas estaba llorando, cuando lo único que quiero es que Edward me recuerde y me extrañe como yo le extraño a él, le quiero, le amo, le necesito para estar bien.

 **PERDON, LAMENTO TARDAR, GRACIAS POR AGREGARME A FAVORITOS, Y SEGUIRME DE VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN ESTE MUNDO.**

 **BUENO ESTAMOS POR LLEGAR AL FINAL, AQUÍ CERRAMOS EL CAPITULO DE JACOB BLACK SI QUIZAS DESTRUYO A BELLA Y LA MANDO AL MAS OSCURO DE LOS RINCONES PERO TAMBIEN LA HIZO FUERTE, AUNQUE ESTA BELLA SEA UNA TECA Y SIGA ESPERANDO POR EDWARD CULLEN, CREO QUE ESE HOMBRE RESIVIRA SU MERECIDO.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE PIENSAN.**

" _ **DEJAME ESCONDER EN EL MAS OSCURO RONCON DE TUS OJOS NEGROS Y NO ME DEJES ESCAPAR NUNCA"**_

 **J.S**


	11. Chapter 11: solo pido un nuevo comienzo

DESTINO:

Quisiera Decir Que esta historia Es Una Donde Existe el amor, la felicidad y Donde todo es posible si solo lo llegás A Creer. Pero Esta Es La historia de Isabella Swan con un corazon roto, con ilusiones destrozadas y con un amor Que intenta olvidar, Pero llega el, mi tormento Edward Cullen A complicar Mi Ya patética vida. Si No Quieres leer Como morí vete, Es Lo Que Siempre sabes HACER, dejandome sola En Esta oscuridad Donde fui consumida por tu maldad, Donde Aprendí a odiarte Edward Cullen Con Toda Mi Alma.

Deje de Creer en una noche mágica para creer en el destino Que Me llevo un Estar Aquí Recordando Como Me destruiste Y Como permiti Que jugaras conmigo.

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego Con Los personajes.

CAPITULO 11: SOLO PIDO UN NUEVO COMIENZO.

Aquí estoy Sosteniendo Una copa, brindando por la felicidad del hombre Que Un día me destrozo la vida, por Jacob, Ese Hombre Que Tanto me lastimo Que AÚN conservo Su recuerdo en mis muñecas, Pero Que también me mostro Un Nuevo Camino Que Debo Tomar, tengo miedo lo confieso Pero se que es lo mejor para mi, voy a buscar mi felicidad.

Nessi y Jacob se ven felices sonríen El Uno Al Otro. En un acto cómplice En un acto de amor y se Cuanto el la ama, Porque por fin lo veo enamorado, Ahora Se Que Debo irme, Debo olvidar un Edward Cullen y su Falso Amor, Debo Huir, "no Huir, ir en busca de mi destino" el alcohol Parece Hacer efecto en mi, sin querer suelto una Sonrisa por mi bobo comentario, Cuando me doy la vuelta Ahí está el y su Condenada sonrisa Que me hace olvidar El Mundo y no es lo que quiero, Todo es culpa del estúpido alcohol Que estoy Diciendo La Que esta pensando tonterías soy yo.

Es Muy Temprano para irte

No, nunca es tarde para ENCONTRAR mi destino - y Ahí está de nuevo mi subconsciente traicionándome, Debo Aprender a cerrar la boca De Una Vez maldita.

interesante bella, Que acaso Nunca nadie te ha DICHO Que El Destino ningún Se busca, El te ENCUENTRA a ti.

A mí nadie me busca - Este tipo me ESTABA Poniendo de malas, es Que nadie Comprende el dolor POR EL Que Estoy Pasando.

Y quien nos dados Que No Fue el destino quien nos Unió bella esta noche.

Venga ya, Cosas Que dados Anthony, no bromees con eso

No lo hago bella - no se si es por el alcohol, o por La Situacion del Momento Pero Ambos nos vamos Acercando muy Lentamente Hasta Que mis labios tocan SUS labios siento Una corriente eléctrica v recorrer todo mi Cuerpo, Siento que El Mundo VA a Desaparecer y nada me importa en estos momentos Porque sus besos son mi perdición, SUS Cálidos labios estan Dándole calor frio a mi Corazón. Lo beso Como Si mi vida dependiera de ello, Como Si no existiera un Mañana, y El me besa con delicadeza ESA Que mi alma NECESITA.

Rompemos el beso por la necesidad de oxígeno, lo miro a los ojos y no se que Esperar de Ellos Pero Definitivamente no espero ver ESE brillo Que Tienen, sonreímos mutuamente, le sonrió seductoramente o Al menos eso es, pero ya Con Los Efectos del Condenado alcohol no lo sé y me pongo a correr Como una niña Que ha Hecho una travesura.

Escucho Como Anthony grita mi nombre en medio de la noche Pero Es mejor así, quiero Recordar su beso Como mi mayor tesoro, quiero GUARDAR ESTO en mi memoria, corro deprisa mi corazón esta acelerado no se si es por el beso de Anthony o por la loca carrera que él emprendido, nada importa Porque Pero en estos momentos me siento imparable me siento Poderosa, me siento Feliz, y no quiero perder lo que tengo en estos momentos.

ha Pasado Una semana desde Aquella locura, esta mañana ha comenzado muy bien, la Oficina en La que trabajare Estas Vacaciones es fabulosa es Cálida acomodo mis Cosas En El Escritorio En espera de mi nuevo jefe.

-Te dije Que El destino nos ENCUENTRA a Nosotros

\- No puede ser tu - Ahí frente a mi esta en TODO su Esplendor El médico Anthony Massen y mi Cuerpo Me Abandona, seré la asistente del Hombre Que ha robado mis Pensamientos en Las Ultimas noches.

\- estas bien? - Anthony me Sostiene Entre SUS brazos y me siento segura Entre Ellos. Pero no es correcto que me alejo de el rapidamente

\- Si, perdón

\- No hay problema bella

\- Donde empiezo señor

\- Por llamarme Anthony, eso de médico, Señor No es lo mio sabes.

Toda La Mañana me la paso agendando una citas, contestando Llamadas.

Los días pasan rapidamente, y siento Cada Día Una gran atraccion por Anthony AUNQUE claro es imposible sin una Sentirse Así al Lado de este hombre, se que el también Siente ESA atraccion Por Mí.

Despues De Mucho pensármelo e Decidido Aceptar salir con Anthony, y Me Doy Cuenta MIENTRAS estoy con El que me hace Feliz, Poco a Poco Cuenta pecado Darme él Dejado de Pensar en Edward.

Bella Sabes Que Me gustas verdad

Anthony no se que decir

Quisiera Que Nos diéramos Una Oportunidad

Yo…

Sé Que Estas lastimada y Que No Es Fácil

Porque Me pides Que Nos demos Una Oportunidad

Déjame SANARTE, Te Juro Que Si nos Damos Una Oportunidad no te arrepentiras

tengo miedo

Yo también tengo miedo bella, Somos Humanos

Lo Siento Anthony Pero No puedo. - Me levante de la mesa y me fui a mi casa.

Me Dirás tonta Pero me dio pánico arriesgarme con el y si Las cosas fallaban, teniéndolo cerca Soy Feliz, Pero mi corazón no Quiere Sufrir de nuevo, mi corazón se Niega un Sufrir Tengo Tanto miedo De que en solitario juegue conmigo, a solas A que me utilice, Comienza el llanto de un salir sin parar y soy una tonta por no Dejar de llorar Pero es Que no puedo evitarlo, es Posible Que dejara ir al hombre Único Que me ha amado, Pero no quiero perderlo o quizas ya lo hice.

Es viernes todo el dia que Teñido presentimiento Un Mal, salgo del consultorio Despues De Un día de locos, Anthony me ha dado Mi Espacio Sigue pendiente de mí, Pero veo en su mirada de la tristeza, solo quiero ir a casa y Pensar Porque No puedo lo Aceptar es Porque sigo enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Bella - ESA Voz a mis espaldas Que No deseaba escuchar Más, cierro los ojos Como Si eso lo Fuera un Desaparecer - bella - Repite, Lentamente me doy la vuelta y frente a mi this Edward Cullen, mi tormento, mi Desgracia y El Hombre al Que sigo queriendo.

Bella Hablar déjame

Para Que Quieres Hablar

Yo te sigo amando, tania hay nada SIGNIFICA

Yo…

Se Que AÚN me amas lo veo en tus ojos

Yo…. - Incapaz de soja de Hablar, quisiera decirle MIL Cosas Pero No puedo

Demuéstramelo - Me sube un carro Do y sin Capaz de soja de negarme, No Puedo Pensar con claridad.

Llegamos - Me Doy Cuenta de Que Me ha Llevado un hotel de la ONU.

El hotel, esta en Lo Más Alejado de la ciudad, sucio, me asusta, me dice Que TODO estara bien pero ya no estoy tan segura, lo mejor es que me marche yo no Debo Estar Aquí, Que ESTABA pensando, me ire a casa, Esto no es Lo que quiero.

" GUERRA DE CORAZÓN"

Si Aún Sigues Aquí gracias por Seguir acompañándome ESTAMOS muy cerca del final de dos Capítulos Más, Gracias por su apoyo, les Dije Que Nada era de Lo Que parecia; en el siguiente Capítulo comprenderán Muchas Cosas, gracias Totales Y Nos leemos en el final.

Pd: Debo confesar Que El Capítulo anterior planeaba subir Este Capítulo mí Faltaba muy poco para Terminar el Capítulo, Pero les diré Que El Destino toco a mi puerta y Me Hizo inmensamente Feliz, Porque es verdad el destino te ENCUENTRA.

Prometo no irme por tiempo Mucho

JS.

Aquí estoy Sosteniendo Una copa, brindando por la felicidad del hombre Que Un día me destrozo la vida, por Jacob negro, Ese Hombre Que Tanto me lastimo Que AÚN conservo Su recuerdo en mis muñecas, Pero Que también me monstro Un Nuevo Camino Que Debo solitario arriesgarme un Tomar, tengo miedo lo confieso Pero se que es lo mejor para mi, voy a buscar mi felicidad.

Nessi y Jacob se ven felices sonríen El Uno Al Otro miembro En un acto cómplice En un acto de amor y se Cuanto el la ama, Porque por fin lo veo enamorado, Ahora Se Que Debo irme, Debo olvidar un Edward Cullen y su Falso Amor, Debo Huir, "no Huir, ir en busca de mi destino" el alcohol Parece Hacer efecto en mi, sin querer suelto una Sonrisa por mi bobo comentario, Cuando me doy la vuelta Ahí está el y su Condenada sonrisa Que me hace olvidar El Mundo y no es lo que quiero, Todo es culpa del estúpido alcohol Que estoy Diciendo La Que esta pensando tonterías soy yo.

Es Muy Temprano para irte

No, nunca es tarde para ENCONTRAR mi destino - y Ahí está de nuevo mi subconsciente traicionándome, Debo Aprender a cerrar la boca De Una Vez maldita.

interesante bella, Que acaso Nunca nadie te ha DICHO Que El Destino ningún Se busca, El te ENCUENTRA a ti.

A mí nadie me busca - Este tipo me ESTABA Poniendo de malas, es Que nadie Comprende el dolor POR EL Que Estoy Pasando.

Y quien nos dados Que No Fue el destino quien nos Unió bella esta noche.

Venga ya, Cosas Que dados Anthony, no bromees con eso

No lo hago bella - no se si es por el alcohol, o por La Situacion del Momento Pero Ambos nos vamos Acercando muy Lentamente Hasta Que mis labios tocan SUS labios siento Una corriente eléctrica v recorrer todo mi Cuerpo, Siento que es any Momento El Mundo VA un Desaparecer y nada me importa en estos momentos Porque sus besos son mi perdición, SUS Cálidos labios estan Dándole calor frio a mi Corazón. Lo beso Como Si mi vida dependiera de ola, Como Si no existiera un Mañana, y El me besa con delicadeza ESA Que mi alma NECESITA.

Rompemos el beso por s necesidad de oxígeno, lo miro a los ojos y no se que Esperar de Ellos Pero Definitivamente no espero ver ESE brillo Que Tienen, sonreímos mutuamente, le sonrió seductoramente o Al menos eso es, pero ya Con Los Efectos del Condenado alcohol no lo sé y me haga eco de un Correr Como una niña Que ha Hecho una travesura.

Escucho Como Anthony grita mi nombre en medio de la noche Pero Es mejor así, quiero Recordar su beso Como mi mayor tesoro, quiero GUARDAR ESTO en mi memoria, corro deprisa mi corazón this acelerado no se si es por el beso de Anthony o por la loca carrera que él emprendido, nada importa Porque Pero en estos momentos me siento imparable me siento Poderosa, me siento Feliz, y no quiero perder lo que tengo en estos momentos.

Ja Pasado Una semana from Aquella locura, this mañana ha comenzado muy bien, la Oficina en La que trabajare Estas Vacaciones es fabulosa es Cálida acomodo mis Cosas En El Escritorio En espera de mi nuevo jefe.

Te dije Que El destino nos ENCUENTRA un Nosotros

No puede ser tu - Ahí frente a mi esta en TODO su Esplendor El médico Anthony Massen y mi Cuerpo Me Abandona, seré la asistente del Hombre Que ha robado mis Pensamientos en Las Ultimas noches.

estas bien? - Anthony me Sostiene Entre SUS brazos y me siento segura Entre Ellos. Pero no es correcto que me alejo de el rapidamente

Si, perdón

No hay problema bella

Then Donde empiezo señor

Por llamarme Anthony, eso de médico, Señor No es lo mio sabes.

Toda La Mañana me la paso agendando una patients SUS, contestando Llamadas, El Me DADOS el nombre de los Pacientes y yo los voy Llamando para recordarles su cita o cancelarles.

Los días pasan rapidamente, y siento Cada Día Una gran attraction por Anthony AUNQUE claro es imposible sin una Sentirse Así Do Lado, se que el también Siente ESA attraction Por Mí.

Despues De Mucho pensármelo e Decidido Aceptar salir con Anthony, y Me Doy Cuenta MIENTRAS estoy con El que me hace Feliz, Poco a Poco Cuenta pecado Darme él Dejado de Pensar en Edward.

Bella Sabes Que Me gustas verdad

Anthony no se que decir

Quisiera Que Nos diéramos Una Oportunidad

Yo…

Sé Que Estas lastimada y Que No Es Fácil

Then Porque Me pides Que Nos demos Una Oportunidad

Déjame SANARTE, Te Juro Que Si nos Damos Una Oportunidad no te arrepentiras

tengo miedo

Yo también tengo miedo bella, Somos Humanos

Lo Siento Anthony Pero No puedo. - Me levante de la mesa y me fui a mi casa.

Me Dirás tonta Pero me dio pánico arriesgarme con el y si Las cosas fallaban, teniéndolo cerca Soy Feliz, Pero mi corazón no Quiere Sufrir de nuevo, mi corazón se Niega un Sufrir Tengo Tanto miedo De que en solitario juegue conmigo, a solas A que me utilice, Comienza el llanto de un salir sin parar y soy una tonta por no Dejar de llorar Pero es Que no puedo evitarlo, es Posible Que dejara ir al hombre Único Que me ha amado, Pero no quiero perderlo o quizas ya lo hice.

Es viernes todo el dia que Teñido presentimiento Un Mal, salgo del consultorio Despues De Un día de locos, Anthony me ha dado Mi Espacio Sigue pendiente de mí, Pero veo en su mirada de la tristeza, solo quiero ir a casa y Pensar Porque No puedo lo Aceptar es Porque sigo enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Bella - ESA Voz a mis espaldas Que No deseaba escuchar Más, cierro los ojos Como Si eso lo Fuera un Desaparecer - bella - Repite, Lentamente me doy la vuelta y frente a mi this Edward Cullen, mi tormento, mi Desgracia y El Hombre al Que sigo queriendo.

Bella Hablar déjame

Para Que Quieres Hablar

Yo te sigo amando, tania hay nada SIGNIFICA

Yo…

Se Que AÚN me amas lo veo en tus ojos

Yo…. - Incapaz de soja de Hablar, quisiera decirle MIL Cosas Pero No puedo

Demuéstramelo - Me sube un carro Do y sin Capaz de soja de negarme, No Puedo Pensar con claridad.

Llegamos - Me Doy Cuenta de Que Me ha Llevado un hotel de la ONU.

El hotel, esta en Lo Más Alejado de la ciudad, sucio, me asusta, me dados Que TODO estara bien pero ya no estoy tan segura, lo mejor es A que me marche yo no Debo Estar Aquí, Que ESTABA pensando, me ire a casa, Esto no es Lo que quiero.

" GUERRA DE CORAZÓN"

Si Aún Sigues Aquí gracias por Seguir acompañándome ESTAMOS muy cerca del final de dos Capítulos Más, Gracias por su apoyo, les Dije Que Nada era de Lo Que parecia; en el siguiente Capítulo comprenderán Muchas Cosas, gracias Totales Y Nos leemos en el final.

Pd: Debo confesar Que El Capítulo anterior planeaba subir Este Capítulo mí Faltaba muy poco para Terminar el Capítulo, Pero les diré Que El Destino toco a mi puerta y Me Hizo inmensamente Feliz, Porque es verdad el destino te ENCUENTRA.

Prometo no irme por tiempo Mucho

JS.


	12. Chapter 12: ¿QUIERES SABER COMO MORI?

DESTINO:

QUISIERA DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA DONDE EXISTE EL AMOR, LA FELICIDAD, LA FELICIDAD, Y DONDE TODO ES POSIBLE SI SOLO LO LLEGAS A CREER. PERO ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE ISABELLA SWAN CON UN CORAZON ROTO, CON ILUSIONES DESTROZADAS Y CON UN AMOR QUE INTENTA OLVIDAR, PERO LLEGA EL MI TORMENTO EDWARD CULLEN A COMPLICAR MI YA PATETICA VIDA, SI NO QUIERES LEER COMO MORI VETE ES LO QUE SIEMPRE SABES HACER, DEJANDOME SOLA EN ESTA OSCURIDAD DONDE FUI CONSUMIDA POR TU MALDAD, DONDE APRENDI A ODIARTE EDWARD CULLEN CON TODA MI ALMA…

DEJE DE CREER EN UNA NOCHE MAGICA PARA CREER EN EL DESTINO QUE ME LLEVO A ESTAR AQUÍ RECORDANDO COMO ME DESTRUISTE PERMITI QUE JUGARAS CONMIGO.

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego Con Los personajes.

CAPITULO 12: ¿QUIERES SABER COMO MORI?

Me llamaras tonta por estar aquí, pero es que no puedo resistirme a su mirada, el me sigue dominando, mis ojos deben reflejar todo el miedo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, pero el es in capaz de verlo.

Abro la puerta de su coche, voy a marcharme esto esta mal, estoy muerta de vergüenza por estar en este lugar, y tengo miedo, su mirada me dice que esta ocultando algo, voy a marcharme, me alejo del carro, cuando siento que me presionan mi brazo es Edward que me lleva a jalones a uno de los cuartos de ese asqueroso motel.

¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo bella? – Edward me empuja dentro de ese cuarto donde solo esta una cama, soy incapaz de hablar, siento como mi cuerpo tiembla de pies a cabeza.

Yo…

No hables, solo sabes decir estupideces. – yo no voy a estar con el, lo empujo quiero salir de este cuarto, no voy a estar con el.

¡no!

¡callate, ya pague! – siento como me golpea en la mejilla, mis lagrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro inevitablmente, acompañado por sus labios que recorrer mi cuerpo.

Siento como me comienza a quitar la ropa, no soy capaz de pensar estoy en shock solo espero que el se detenga, pero sus manos comienzan a tocarme todo el cuerpo, pellizca mis pezones y duelen le pido que no lo hago y a el no le importa continua, le repito que se detenga y me da un golpe en el estomago que me hace perder el oxigeno. Me doblo de dolor y el me empuja a la cama.

Pongo mis manos para alejarlo pero ya todo parece en vano, el se coloca sobre mi su rostro esta pegado en el mio, siento su aliento chocar contra mi rostro.

Esto te gusta bella, eres una sucia y si no quieres que todos se enteren aceptaras esto. A quien creer que le creeran mas a ti o a mi, no olvides que yo soy el niño bueno y tu eres una loca que no sabe lo que quiere.

El tenia razón nadie me creería y todos pensarían que fue mi culpa, siempre lo habían pensando que yo era la mala de la relación, nadie creyo en mi en el pasado, Jacob me había mentido la felicidad no existía para mi, no había nadie ahí afuera esperándome, incluso el mismo Anthony después de esto jamas volveria a verlo por que quien quiere salir con alguien como yo.

Deje que mis lagrimas calleran silenciosamente mientras el continuaba tocándome, ya no era mas aquel hombre de brillante armadura, ahora ese ese monstruo que mostraba su verdadera cara, todas esas veces que el me utilizo que me dijo que me amaba no eran mas que mentiras, ese monstruo no quería sentirse solo y me buscaba como un consuelo.

Sentí como me abrió las piernas y se comenzó a introducir en mi de golpe, sentía como me desgarraba, grite y eso parecio encender mas a la bestia porque una vez mas de golpeo, siguió entrando en mi cuerpo las veces que quiso, siguió penetrándome, yo soloqueria que terminara y cuando sentía que todo estaba finalizando el me volteo y sin previo aviso me penetro el ano.

Parece que alguien esta sangrando – su voz de placer me hizo estremecer de miedo, le gustaba que sangrara, le rogué una vez mas que se detuviera, pero no tenia fuerzas ya para luchar.

Por favor – no se si no lo escucho o solo me ignoro mientras continuaba.

Como habia llegado a este dia, muy fácil me había enamorado de ese chico que aparentaba ser dulce y tierno, ese que me dio todo para tenerme segura, y yo cai en su red como una tonta enamorada, aun en este momento mi pregunta era si lo amaba de verdad, si lo había amado, pero la respuesta parecía obvia yo solo estuve con el para no sentirme sola.

Pero que caro estoy parando no haberme tenido amor a mi. Me voltea de nuevo y aprisiona mi cabeza entre sus piernas y el colchón, con una mano mete su miembro en mi boca y me obliga a chuparlo, sabe a mi sangre, quiero empujarlo pero ha tomado mis manos entre sus manos y me tiene aprisonada, su cuerpo esta sudado, sus gotas de sudor bañan mi cuerpo y es como si fuera lava ardiendo, ya no me siento yo, siento como mi cerpo se comienza a dormir, lo ultimo que siento es su semen en mi boca.

Todo había terminado, solo quería que se fuera que me dejara como siempre lo hacia, quería olvidar este momento, quería dormir y no despertar mas, pero claro el tenia otros planes para mi, me movio hasta tenerme despierta y me jalo para ponerme de pie, mis piernas se doblaban no serian capaz de soportar mi peso.

Estuvo muy rico, pero ya no me interesas, estoy saliendo con alguien, pero lo admito me gusta meterte en la cama, quizás te llame ahora vístete. – me sentí como una puta pero por lo menos a ellas les pagan yo que tenia nada, mas que un asco de mi propio cuerpo eso tenia.

Vi la cama y las sabanas tenían manchas de sangre fui al baño y entre mis piernas recorria un hilo delgado de sangre, estaba por meterme a bañar cuando el entro y me dijo que era hora de irnos asi que solo me vesti y salimos de ese lugar, yo con la cabeza agachada evitando seguir llorando.

Condujo hasta una parte de la ciudad y me bajo ahí, se marcho sin decirme mas nada, ese era el verdadero Edward, un hombre que no me amo solo busco compañía en mi, tome varios autobuses para poder llegar a casa. Cuando lo hice lo único que quería era tomar un baño, limpiarme esta suciedad, mientras me quitaba la ropa también dejaba que mis lagrimaras salieran libres.

No se cuanto tiempo dure en el baño, me talle todo el cuerpo y seguía sintiendo sus manos tocándome, me dolia mi vagina. Me puse un pans y me fui a la cama, esto no podría decircelo a nadie, sentía que poco a poco me estaba muriendo, que todo dejaba de tener sentido, ya nada me importaba.

me movia como un zombi hacialos cosas porque se me pedían, me sentía vacia, había pasado un mes y dos semanas desde aquella ocasión, había ignorado a Anthony y el lo había notado hacia excatamente dos semanas que se había marchado a Londres y nadie sabia por cuanto tiempo.

Era sábado por la tarde cuando comencé a sentir un dolor horrible en mi vientre como cólicos, y comencé a sangrar, llame a la única persona en quien podía confiar a Rosalie vino por mi y me llevo al hospital.

Bella, quiero que seas honesta conmigo, deacuerdo

Si, que pasa, me estas preocupando

Te agredieron sexualmente? – tenia que decirle, contarle, ella no me jusgaria, era mi amiga, sentí mis mejillas húmedas, y los brazos de rosalie a mi alrededor

Tranquila, todo esta bien bella, te ayudaremos.

Depues de no se cuantas horas pude tranquilizarme me explico que en aquella ocasión tuve un desgarre y que mi canal estaba muy mal y fue cuando me dio la mas terrible de las noticias.

Bella estas embarazada – yo no sentí nada en el momento – pero es muy riesgoso, estas abortando, en cualquier momento sufrirás un aborto expontaneo lo mejor es sacarlo.

No – fue lo único que pude decir era parte de mi, sea como sea era mio, era mi vida también.

No hablaremos de eso por ahora necesito que estes tranquila

Si, solo déjalo vivir.

Por la noche me dieron muchas ganas de ir al baño, sentí como caia liquido tibio entre mis piernas y no era orina, era sangre, grite por ayuda, yo no quería que le pasara nada era mi vida.

Al despertar estaba en una camilla con rosalie a mi lado abrazandome, sin palabra alguna entendí que lo había perdido, llore, y lo odie aun mas, mas tarde llego alice, que me abrazo fuertemente, pero me sentía mas sola que nunca.

Había pasado un mes y tenia que volver a clases, lo hice pero ya nada parecía igual todo mi mundo se volvió gris, esa tarde llegue a casa, y me recosté en la cama, cerre mis ojos y comencé a ver a mi bebe ese angel que no tuvo l culpa que era el mas inocente de todos y que yo le había fallado, le falle como le fallo a todo mundo, deje que la oscuridad me fuera consumiendo, deje que la soledad y el vacio me llevaran, deje de sentir mi cuerpo ya no me quedaba nada, después de todo había perdido mi vida.

Porque eso era la vida solo un segundo, un instante, un parpadeo, deje que la dulce paz me llevara a donde ya no sintiera mas dolor.

Al fin y al cabo ya no tenia mas vida y mi destino era este.

"LA SEGUNDA MUERTE NO CONSITE EN EL OLVIDO, SI NO EN LA MUERTE DEL RECUERDO"

 **JS**

 **Hola, si aun siguen aquí, mil gracias por acompañarme hasta llegar al final se que no es lo que esperaban, y se los adverti desde el principio, me gustaría decir mil cosas. Pero la principal es gracias. Gracias por acompañarme sinceramente no pensé que llegaría al fianl y me ha costado como no tienen idea.**

 **Solo no me odien por hacer malo a Edward de hecho a mi me encanta, pero digamos que esta ocasión el tenia que ser el malo.**

 **Y espero leernos luego, no prometo escribir una histori pronto ya que, pff aunque no lo creean es tardado, pero les quiero desear lo mejor, les quiero decir que nunca dejen de luchar por sus sueños y nunca dejen de creer en el destino porque quien sabe quizás el destino ya te encontró solo que estas tan aferrado a algo que no te has dado cuenta.**

 **Por ultimo quiero decirles que esta no es solo una historia es mi historia, permiti tantas cosas en nombre de un amor que jamas existio, si lo odie pero aprendi que el karma llega a aquellas personas que te tratan mal, y aprendi a decir NO en alto, quizás muy tarde, pero si alguien ue esta aquí pasa por algo similar, amate antes de que sea muy tarde. No pierdas parte de tu vida como lo hice yo.**

 **GRACIAS TOTALES** **!**


	13. Chapter 13 prologo

PROLOGO

El día es hermoso, el cielo es azul, y el sol brilla inmensamente como hacía mucho no lo veía, escucho a los pajarillos cantar afuera de mi ventana, me acurruco en mis cobijas, y cierro los ojos atesorando este momento, pero mi calma no llega cuando el torbellino que tengo por mejor amiga Alice y rose entran por la puerta con la más grande sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreír de regreso, ellas están aquí a sí que esto es verdad, veo en sus ojos que ellas saben lo que significa, un nuevo comienzo.

RECUERDO:

Alice me sostiene fuertemente, susurrándome que todo estará bien, mientras Rosalie sostiene mi mano, veo en sus ojos la tristeza.

\- Bella, tranquila, tienes que estar bien. – me dice Alice

\- yo no quiero vivir.

\- tienes que ser fuerte, tienes un fututo

\- yo no lo quiero

\- Ross dale un sedante

\- quiero morir. – lentamente me voy a la oscuridad, es el único momento en el que puedo permanecer tranquila sin sentir este dolor.

Escucho voces, pero no me importa escucharlas, yo solo quiero tranquilidad, pasan algunas semanas y estoy en casa tratando de hacer mi vida normal, Rosalie y Alice se turnan para no dejarme sola, pero la verdad es que me siento como un zombi haciendo las cosas por inercia.

\- - Bella no puedes quedarte así por siempre

\- - porque no Esme.

Esme ha venido todos los días a hablar conmigo, pero me niego, nadie comprende mi dolor, nadie, que saben ellos sobre lo miserable que me siento.

\- - existen personas que te aman, que no quieren perderte

\- - Esme ellos no pueden amarme

\- - dime pequeña, ¿ por qué ellos no pueden amarte?

\- - porque ni yo soy capaz de amarme. – suelto lo que llevo guardando por tanto tiempo.

Esme me sostiene mientras lloro sin control, lloro por mí, por mi hijo y lloro por él. Exploto no sé si un día podre estar bien, sus recuerdos duelen, su voz diciendo que me ama, sus besos, nada de eso fue real, yo solo quería que me amaran, jamás lo ame porque nunca pude amarme a mí misma y el jamás pudo amarme a mí. Lloro por un ser que no tenía la culpa de mi estupidez, de no darle el derecho a nacer, lloro porque estoy tan quebrada, lloro porque es la única forma que conozco de liberarme de esto que ya no soporto que siento me está consumiendo.

FIN DEL RECUERDO:

\- Bella. – dice Alice - ¿estás bien?

\- sí. – encuentro sus ojos a través del espejo, tanto sus ojos como los de Rosalie se ven preocupados y me doy cuenta de que una lagrima ha caído por mi mejilla, me llevo la mano a ella, y sie4nto los brazos de mis amigas a mi alrededor.

\- estamos aquí.

\- lo se, solo que los recuerdos duelen.

\- estamos aquí Bella.

Después de un momento continúan con lo que estaba haciendo, Rosalie esta con mi peinado lo acomoda de un lado y de otro, y Alice pasa los colores de la paleta de maquillaje para la mejor elección, sonrió por que jamás pensé en este día, porque ellas están revoloteando a mi alrededor, parece que en cualquier momento esto va a terminar y será solo un sueño.

\- no es un sueño mi niña.

\- Esme. – ella está en el umbral de la puerta sonriéndome como una madre sonreiría a su hija, y es así como yo la quiero, ella es la mujer que me regreso las ganas de vivir, me regreso de la muerte.

RECUERDO

\- Bella esta será nuestra última sesión.

\- me dejaras Esme

No mi niña, siempre me tendrás como tu amiga, pero por razones personales, debo dejar el caso.

\- estoy tan rota, que ni tu eres capaz de quedarte

\- no digas eso mi niña

\- vete, eso es lo que siempre hacen. – se guardó un silencio, pero es que nadie jamás me entendería.

\- hace diez años perdí a mi bebe. – mire a Esme y me sonrió cálidamente, nunca me espere esto de ella. – yo salía con alguien, él decía que me amaba y yo le crie, éramos muy felices, yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, todo era felicidad hasta el día en que le dije que estaba embarazada, yo estaba feliz y pensé que el también lo seria, cuando se lo dije me dio una golpiza hasta dejarme inconsciente cuando llegue al hospital, me dijeron que había perdido a mi hijo, y debido a los golpes mi útero había quedado muy dañado y me lo habían quitado. – jadee de la impresión. – yo jamás tendré la dicha de llevar un hijo en mi vientre, pero tú con el tiempo podrás embarazarte, eres fértil.

\- nunca me dijiste, Esme

\- no es fácil mi niña, los recuerdos quedan pero aprendes a vivir con ello.

\- yo te quiero como una madre Esme siempre has estado conmigo

Y lo voy a estar, después de varios años de estar sola conocí a un hombre maravilloso que me ha demostrado que un puedo amar, me ha propuesto y me casare con él, en seis meses.

La abrazo fuertemente, no es una despedida es un hasta pronto.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

\- mi niña luces hermosa

\- gracias Esme. – me veo en espejo y no me reconozco, Rosalie ha hecho un gran trabajo en mi cabello, y ni hablar de Alice, se han marchado dejándome a solas con esta mujer que considero mi madre. – estas hermosa, lista para caminar hacia el altar.

\- sí, mi niña, ¿estas lista mi niña?

\- si Esme, vamos.

Nunca un pasillo me había parecido tan largo, veo personas en ambos extremos del salón, sonríen ampliamente en cuanto nos ven aparecer, Esme sonríe complacida, al final del pasillo veo a Carlisle, y a su lado Anthony, mi corazón se acelera rápidamente, avanzamos por el pasillo hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde ellos esperan, carlisle sonríe a Esme como cualquier hombre enamorado y se que ella verdaderamente es feliz y que el destino es real, que después de tanto dolor, la vida te recompensa con una nueva oportunidad.

RECUERDO

Cuando Esme me dijo que tendría un nuevo hijo jamás pensé que se trataría de Anthony, cuando nos presentaron dos semanas antes de la boda, yo era un mar de nervios hacía dos años que no lo veía, si el tiempo había pasado, la cena fue muy amena, la pase muy bien, Esme no tenía familia y me consideraba como su hija y lo consideraba un verdadero orgullo.

Al terminar la cena Anthony me pidió vernos de nuevo al principio estaba indecisa, pero acepte, en el pasado fuimos muy buenos amigos, esperaba lo siguiéramos siendo. Salimos todos los días antes de la boda de Esme, parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido.

\- Bella, te sigo queriendo como ese primer día que te vi.

\- la cena en que me propusiste ser tu novia. Yo…

\- no, Bella, el primer día que te vi, no fue en la boda de Jacob.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- estábamos en la misma universidad, pero tú solo tenías ojos para él, yo estaba en mi último año por eso jamás me viste.

\- yo… - realmente estaba sorprendida con su confesión.

\- todos los días te observaba y veía tanta tristeza en tus ojos y lo odiaba por hacerte eso, no veía a la hermosa chica que tenía a su lado.

\- Anthony… cometí tantos errores.

\- somos humanos cometemos errores.

\- el abuso de mi, y perdí a mi hijo.

\- lo se bella, ese dia te vi marcharte con el, me dio tanta rabia que pensé lo mejor era dejarte sola

\- fui una tonta

\- no, mi bella rosa negra, el tonto fui yo, por no quedarme a tu lado

\- Anthony no soy digna de ti.

\- Bella, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero si construir uno nuevo.

\- quiero hacerlo Anthony

\- ¿cásate conmigo?

\- si.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Esme me besa la majilla, y le entrega mi mano a Anthony que me sonríe cálidamente, veo esa luz en sus ojos, en cuanto mi mano toca la suya mis nervios desaparecen.

\- cuídala tony. – dice esme

\- con mi vida. – responde, carlisle se acerca y me besa en en la mejilla.

\- hazlo feliz.

\- Esa es mi misión

Anthony me sonríe y veo como Esme y carlisle toman su lugar, caminamos lo que nos falta de camino y respiro tranquila, los ojos de Anthony me transmiten tranquilidad. El sacerdote comienza a hablar y yo soy incapaz de escucharlo por que me pierdo en los ojos de mi futuro esposo.

\- Anthony massen aceptas por esposa, a isabella swan

\- si acepto

\- isabella swan aceptas por esposo , a Anthony massen

Miro al fianal del pasillo, veo como mi pasado va desapareciendo, por que aquí comienzo una nueva vida junto al hombre que verdaderamente amo, junto a mi compañero de vida que me apoya en todo momento, que me demuestra dia a dia lo mucho que me ama, el destino me trajo a los brazos del hombre perfecto para mi.

\- si. – sonrio – acepto

\- los declaro marido y mujer pudes besar a la novia.

Anthony me besa y es como ese primer beso donde me hace olvidar todo incluso que tenemos a unos cuantos invitados viéndonos. Rompemos el beso cuando escuchamos los aplausos.

Bailo con mi esposo, al sonido de november rain de Guns N Roses. El me abraza fuertemente mientras yo descanso en su pecho, soy inmensamente feliz y espero que el lo sea con la increíble sorpresa que descubri esta mañana.

\- ¿amor?

\- si, mi rosa negra

\- ¿eres feliz?

\- inmensamente, nada podría hacerme mas feliz.

\- ¿nada?

\- que oculta mi doctora favorita. -Sonríe pícaramente, y yo sonrio aun mas, por que definitivamente mi vida no seria nada aburrida al lado de este hombre. Cruzo miradas con esme que es la única que sabe esta noticia.

\- nada mi doctor

Termine la carrera de odontología, no fue fácil poco a poco supere lo que me paso, tuve el apoyo de mi madre esme, el e alice, rosalie y Anthony.

Esta noche cuando estemos solos le dire que en unos seis meses tendremos una personita muy especial para ambos, esta mañana me entrgaron los resultados de laboratorio y estoy embarazada, se que soy feliz y se que el es feliz, la vida nos regalo una segunda oportunidad, seguimos bailando, mientras me besa, mis labios tocan los suyos y no puedo pedir mas, mi pedacito de cielo esta aquí con el.

LA SEGUNDA MUERTE NO CONSISTE EN EL OLVIDO, SI NO EN LA MUERTE DEL DESTINO

Sobre Edward cuellen bueno, el no termino la carrera de odontología, se dedico a tomar y se hizo adicto, no se mucho de el, porque como ya dije el pasado esta muerto como una ves lo estuve yo.

FIN

 **Wow. Gracias meyer por los personajes.**

 **Gracias a todas ustedes por seguirme, por agregarme a favoritos, por seguir mi historia, por estar conmigo.**

 **La historia es de mi autoria, y es mi historia. Conoci a un chico muy especial y me siento muy enamorada de el, me ha hecho mas fuerte de lo que un dia fui, me encantaría que nuestra historia terminara asi con una boda.**

 **Quisiera decirles mil cosas, pero por el momento solo quiero dspedirme, desearles lo mejor y agradecerles por cada comentario, por esperar a que viera el capitulo.**

 **Pero destino ha llegado a su fin.**

 **Gracias totales.**

" **tu me complementas"**

 **#WYJ gracias por llegar cuando me había perdido.**


End file.
